Aparências
by Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamashina
Summary: Sakura é a Dama de Gelo, uma devoradora de homens assumida. Syoran, apaixonado, tenta não ser mais um em sua lista. Mas como driblar um coração ferido?
1. Capítulo 1

Bom, meninos e meninas, essa história vem um pouquinho diferente de PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS, igualmente de minha autoria. Como vocês já perceberam, não tem disclaimer, eu acho que não ia combinar com o naipe da história, entendem? Outra modificação é o jeitinho da Sakura, que eu resolvi dar uma mudada, vocês vão perceber logo no início da história. Vou colocar algumas letras de músicas em negrito, mas sempre indicarei aqui qual é pra que vocês possam ouvi-la enquanto lêem, ok? A deste capítulo é Melhor pra mim, do Leoni.

Então, vamos ao mundo novo... Onde CCS continua não me pertencendo... ¬ ¬'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APARÊNCIAS

Capítulo 1

O carro parou em frente ao bar. Definitivamente precisava de uma bebida. Seria duro assumir a empresa de vez. O afastamento da mãe deixara tudo em suas mãos. Wei abriu-lhe a porta, ele sempre o olhava de modo reconfortante.

- É aqui que deseja ficar, menino Li?

- Sim, Wei, obrigado. – desceu, observando a noite nublada – Vá pra casa, quando eu precisar, chamo você.

- Como queira, menino Li.

**Olhando as estrelas**

**Nada no espaço**

**Fica parado no lugar**

**A terra se move **

**Os carros na estrada**

**Eu dentro de um deles**

**Corro mais só pra te encontrar**

O carro partiu antes que adentrasse o estabelecimento. Suki era um dos bares mais bem freqüentados de Tokyo, os grandes executivos sempre escolhiam o espaço pequeno e aconchegante do pub para suas happy hours. Nunca fora afeito a bares ou lugares badalados, mas precisava de barulho, gente álcool... Era duro viver sozinho no Japão, mas alguém precisava cuidar daquele braço tão importante da empresa. Chinês, de família tradicional, não pôde conter o riso ao ver o presidente de uma empresa concorrente, Eriol Hiragiizawa, esgoelar-se no palco do karaokê, ao fundo. Ao vê-lo, o "cantor" acenou efusivamente, demonstrando o quanto já havia bebido. Eram amigos de muitos anos, haviam estudado juntos no colégio e na Sorbonne.

Olhou em volta, nenhuma mesa vazia. Só lhe restava o balcão. Sentou-se em um dos pequenos bancos, ainda olhando o mico que o amigo pagava cantando Melody, quando uma voz feminina chamou sua atenção:

- Vai beber o quê, gatinho?

**Olhando o relógio **

**O tempo não passa**

**Quando eu me afasto de você**

**Mas se de repente ele fica apressado**

**E as horas disparam**

**É só porque encontrei você**

Os olhos dela eram de um verde obsceno. Por um momento se perguntou se não estaria perdido em um daqueles sonhos psicodélicos em que as cores giram a seu redor, mas não, aquele efeito de estômago vazio e ausência de chão vinham unicamente daqueles olhos verdes.

- Cowboy duplo, por favor.

Por que as garotas lindas e interessantes sempre estavam naqueles lugares em que ele nunca ia? Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. A maneira hábil com que movimentava os quadris ao andar, ou o mover dos lábios ao falar com ele... Espere, ela estava falando com ele!

- Aqui, gatinho. Mais alguma coisa?

**E aí tudo muda**

**Olhando pro céu**

**E aí tudo muda **

**Penso em você e eu**

Ia dizer algo, que nem ele próprio sabia, mas foi interrompido por Eriol, que já se jogava às suas costas:

- Uma Marguerita pra mim, Sakura-chan!

- Agora, Eriol-kun!

- Você a conhece? – Syoran parecia chocado.

- Ei, eu vejo que alguém se interessou pela Dama de Gelo! Nem tente, meu amigo, vá por mim. – Eriol agora punha a mão sobre o ombro de Syoran – A Dama de Gelo brinca com você e depois que você está arriado, bye! – fez um tchauzinho com a mão para o ar – Você já era! Já vi muitos chegarem aqui, receberem lindos sorrisos, saírem daqui com ela e, no dia seguinte, ela sequer lembrar deles.

Syoran olhou novamente para Sakura. Aquele ser tão inofensivo, uma devoradora de homens? Inacreditável!

- E quem disse a você que eu estou interessado?

- Ora, Syoran, eu te conheço desde a quarta série! Você não me engana não, ok? – sentara-se a seu lado – Mas se quiser tentar e quebrar a cara, tudo bem... Avisado está.

- Aqui, Eriol-kun. Mais alguma coisa?

- Quero sim, Sakura-chan. – aproximou Syoran de si em um abraço – Quero apresentar meu amigão. Esse cara é um partidão! – exibia o amigo como um mostruário – Presidente de empresa, sério, respeitador, herdeiro de uma grande fortuna na China e, esse detalhe é importante – aproximou-se de Sakura, como para falar em seu ouvido – acho que está caidinho por você...

Ria desabaladamente, para desespero de Syoran.

- Desculpe meu amigo, ele já está bêbado. – Syoran fez questão de frisar a palavra bêbado, para se fazer entender.

- Imagina, gatinho... Desculpar o quê? – sorria maliciosamente para o rapaz. Ele era a presa da noite – Você fica ainda mais fofinho corado, sabia?

**A ciência confirma os fatos que o coração descobriu**

**Nos seus braços sempre me esqueço de tempo, espaço e no fim**

**Tudo é relativo quando te fazer feliz me faz feliz**

**Se a história for sempre assim**

**Melhor pra mim**

Paixão à primeira vista, à segunda vista, à terceira vista, a todas as vistas possíveis e contáveis. Eriol o levou para sua mesa, e, depois de uma longa conversa sobre os enormes perigos de sair com a Dama de Gelo, finalmente sossegou.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes da moça, Syoran. – ria a cada palavra – Eu sei das coisas por causa da prima dela.

- Acho que a bebida está fazendo efeito demais, Eriol...

- Eu sou noivo da prima dela, seu retardado!

- Eu nem sabia que você estava noivo, quanto mais de quem era...

À cara nada amigável que Eriol fizera, Syoran sabia que cutucara algo.

- Ela não quer dizer nada agora, quer esperar... – o rapaz se mostrava incomodado com o que dizia – Quer esperar um pouco mais.

- A família dela ou a sua?

- A dela.

Aquilo sempre acontecia a Eriol. Conhecia todo tipo de garotas nas paragens onde andava, e queria casar com todas. Mas, para sucesso dos negócios e infelicidade do próprio, sua família sempre barrava as "noivas". Mas a resposta de Eriol abria uma nova questão: a família dela não queria o casamento?

- É, dizem que eu vou arruinar o futuro dela. Como aconteceu com Sakura.

**Olhando as pessoas**

**Falando de espaço**

**Mantendo distância sem saber**

**Que antigas verdades viraram mentiras**

**E nada protege de uma paixão vir acontecer**

Então Sakura fora noiva, hum? Informação interessante... Quis mudar de assunto, falando sobre as empresas, mas Eriol estava alto demais para fazer qualquer comentário apreciável. Olhava em volta, tentando vê-la, mas o lugar de onde estava impedia completamente. Teve de agüentar Eriol cantar mais 3 ou 4 músicas, ninguém podia fazer ele parar? Não parava de pensar nela: Sakura. De repente se sentiu novamente com 13 anos de idade, esperando a namoradinha atrás das árvores... Oras, Li Syoran, você já tem 28, nada de reminiscências...

Tudo bem, era demais, voltaria ao bar e a convidaria para sair. O máximo que podia acontecer era levar um fora, não? Orquestrou o que faria e se pôs em ação. Quando se recostou novamente no balcão, ela refazia o penteado, o cabelo curto sendo levemente adornado com pequenas presilhas coloridas. Ao vê-lo, abriu um sorriso e se aproximou:

- Como você adivinhou que eu estava saindo? – os olhos dele brilharam – Que tal uma voltinha?

Ela não teria de repetir o convite. Aos olhares curiosos dos freqüentadores do pub, Syoran saiu com Sakura ao lado. A noite estava bem fria, levando-o a ceder-lhe seu casaco assim que saíram.

- Um cavalheiro. Coisa rara nesse bar... – ela sorria – E então, cavalheiro, seu amigo disse o que você é, mas não me disse quem você é. Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura, e você? – estendeu-lhe a mão, amigavelmente.

- Li Syoran. – ele apertou-lhe a mão

- Bom, senhor Li, creio que Eriol-kun já lhe contou sobre os boatos, não?

- Boatos?

- Dama de Gelo. – ela o olhou, um misto de vergonha e frio – É assim que me chamam.

- Pelo visto, a Dama de Gelo não gosta tanto de gelo assim... – Passou o braço sobre o ombro dela – Ficará mais confortável assim...

Sakura parara. Puxou Syoran contra si, forçando um beijo.

**E aí tudo muda**

**Olhando pro céu**

**E aí tudo muda **

**Penso em você e eu**

Os braços dele, porém, barraram o movimento. Os olhos dele eram de um chocolate profundo, escuros de desejo. E mesmo assim ele a retivera.

- Não é isso que quer?

- Se quisesse um beijo qualquer na neblina, poderia tê-lo conseguido com qualquer garota, não acha?

- Mas o que...

- Acho que o nosso passeio terminou, senhorita Kinomoto. Tenha uma boa noite.

Atônita, ela o viu puxar sua mão e dar-lhe um respeitoso beijo. Quem era aquele maluco? Nenhum homem a recusava, ao contrário, eles faziam filas em seu encalço... Viu Syoran se afastar calmamente, falando ao celular. Súbito, deu-se conta de que ainda usava o casaco dele. Pensou em avisá-lo, mas a noite estava realmente fria e não queria congelar antes de chegar em casa.

Por todo o caminho, pensou no que ocorrera. Como ele se atrevia a recusá-la? Prometera a si mesma, desde a decepção com Yukito, que nenhum outro homem a deixaria, pelo contrário, ela deixaria os homens e eles é que se arrastariam atrás dela... E agora, um homenzinho vindo de sabe-se lá onde a desprezava como uma qualquer? Ah, não. Não mesmo!

Bateu a porta com força. Tomoyo, que dormia, não teve como não acordar.

- Ah, é você Sakura? Mas ainda é cedo... Eriol estava lá?

- Estava. – parou, hesitando se contava ou não à prima o acontecido – você não vai acreditar no que acaba de me acontecer.

- Conte, – Tomoyo sentara-se à sala – sou toda ouvidos.

Contou detalhadamente, desde o flerte no bar até a saída enigmática. Retirou o casaco e remexeu os bolsos.

- Vamos ver o que o mauricinho levava...

Encontrou um único papel no casaco, provavelmente um pedaço de guardanapo, a julgar o tamanho e modo como fora cortado. Sua gargalhada sonora ressoou pelo pequeno apartamento.

- O maldito tem estilo, tenho de admitir. Acho que temos um jogador a minha altura, Tomoyo... Vou gostar de brincar um pouquinho...

Sem compreender, Tomoyo pegou o papel das mãos da prima, que seguia apartamento adentro, ainda rindo. Eram poucas palavras:

ESTEJA PRONTA PARA UM LANCHE NO PARQUE, AMANHÃ, 3 DA TARDE. NÃO ACHOU MESMO QUE EU IA DESPERDIÇAR UMA CHANCE COM A DAMA DE GELO, ACHOU?

**A ciência confirma os fatos que o coração descobriu**

**Nos seus braços sempre me esqueço de tempo, espaço e**

**no fim**

**Tudo é relativo quando te fazer feliz me faz feliz**

**Se a história for sempre assim**

**Melhor pra mim**

O carro continuava parado no fim da rua, mesmo depois que ela entrara.

- Podemos ir, Wei. Acho que ela já leu o recado...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, paramos por aqui. Para mais informações, leiam os próximos capítulos, ok?


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer

Que bom que vocês não me apedrejaram pelo primeiro capítulo... (Confesso que morria de medo...) Fiquei muito contente com as reviews e os comentários, como já expliquei a muitas nos e-mails, sou meio inexperiente no meio dos escritores de fic, então às vezes fico meio perdida... Mas agradeço o incentivo de todos!

E uma novidade: dêem as boas vindas à minha revisora, queridíssima Bruna-chan!

**Oie leitores! Sou a Bruna de L&T e IdP e estou aqui auxiliando minha querida amiga Kisa-chan, apenas auxiliando porque essa garota tem muito talento e me surpriende a cada capítulo! Enfim, espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo, como eu**. **E não deixem de acompanhar, porque essa fic promete! Bjks da Bruna!!**

Peço desculpas pela falta de música, mas é que o capítulo acabou se desenrolando de uma maneira que nem eu esperava... E não achem que ele está meio fora do contexto, ele é primordial, prestem atenção nos detalhes... Beijões!

Embora eu quisesse muito, é, CCS continua a não me pertencer, mostrando a crueldade do mundo... Aff...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APARÊNCIAS

Capítulo 2

Oito e meia da manhã, havia pelo menos uns três ou quatro anos que não acordava tão cedo. Mas simplesmente não conseguira se manter na cama! Os olhos verdes ainda sonolentos encontraram outros olhos, estes de um violeta tão vívido que ela não suportou encarar por muito tempo, rindo alegremente àquela hora da madrugada.

- Já acordada? Mas ainda não são nem meio-dia? – Tomoyo ria do rosto ainda confuso de Sakura.

- Não consegui mais dormir... E você ainda está em casa? Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Hoje é quinta, esqueceu?

- Ai, caramba! Sua audição é hoje! – derramou um pouco do café que bebia sobre a camisola – Ai, ai, ai... Eu ainda estou dormindo, sabia? – Sob o balançar negativo da cabeça da prima, Sakura notou que esquecera algo importante – Ai, ai, ai, já faltam vinte pras nove, nós vamos nos atrasar! Espera, quem ainda não está pronta sou eu! Ai, ai, ai...

Correu ao quarto, o banho não durou mais que dez minutos, um recorde para si mesma. Optou por um vestido bem solto, facilitaria na hora de tocar. Tomoyo já esperava na porta quando pegou o estojo e saiu do apartamento. Pegaram um táxi, não queria sair por aí arrastando sua preciosidade em qualquer ônibus... O teatro era perto, não demoraram mais que dez minutos para chegar.

Tomoyo seria a décima a se apresentar. Quem mandou não chegarem cedo? Ok, culpa unicamente dela... Avistaram um apreensivo Eriol, que as esperava.

- Pensei que havia me enganado de dia! – deu um beijo cálido em Tomoyo – Como se sente hoje? Pronta para vencer?

- Eu estou bem, mas você... Tem de parar de ir dormir tão tarde, Eriol!

- E de beber tanto... – Sakura se intrometia.

- É, e de beber tanto, querido... – ela alisava a lapela de seu terno – Você não devia estar na empresa?

- Achou que eu perderia a sua apresentação? Que espécie de noivo seria eu?

- De espécie nenhuma, vocês nem são noivos! – Sakura melava mais uma vez o clima de romance.

- Estão chamando, Sakura!

As duas dirigiram-se rapidamente ao palco, no qual Sakura sentou-se a um canto e Tomoyo tomou o microfone principal. Tirando o violoncelo do estojo, a menina o apoiou sobre o ombro esquerdo, preocupando-se também em postar a partitura na página correta. Tocar o Réquiem XIII Agnus Dei, de Mozart, em um arranjo somente para violoncelo não seria fácil, tampouco ortodoxo. As cordas soaram uma vez e a voz de Tomoyo ressoou por toda a sala, doce e imponente como só ela sabia ser.

Os jurados haviam parado perante tamanha potência. Era uma soprano como poucas, tanta leveza e força em uma única voz era raro. Ela fechara os olhos, assim como Sakura, enquanto entoava o canto gregoriano. Eriol vibrava em sua cadeira, contendo-se até o fim, quando a aplaudiu efusivamente. A garota desceu do palco sob grande ovação, os jurados imediatamente a parabenizaram. Com uma voz daquela iria longe, disse-lhe alguém, enquanto a garantia, definitivamente, o lugar de soprano da Companhia de Ópera Japonesa.

- Eu nem acredito! – Tomoyo comentava enquanto se dirigiam a um restaurante próximo, a convite de Eriol, para almoçar – Quanto tempo eu tomei com aulas de canto para conseguir a vaga! Agora nem parece verdade!

Eriol a puxou para si, beijando-a ardentemente, ao que Sakura voltou o rosto levemente, evitando a cena.

- Você é a mulher mais perfeita do mundo! Claro que essa vaga já era sua! E ai deles se não a dessem a você, teriam de se ver comigo!

Entravam no restaurante, quando uma mesa em especial lhes chamou a atenção. Enquanto todas as mesas eram ocupadas por grupo de pessoas, quando menos um casal, aquela era ocupada por uma única pessoa. O notebook apenas escancarava mais a solidão daquele almoço.

Um copo de água, alguns papéis, uma caneta entre os dentes, óculos de leitura e uma gravata frouxa podiam definir Li Syoran naquele momento. Almoçava sozinho todos os dias, achava desperdício de tempo ir para casa comer, além de Wei muito certamente não deixar que trabalhasse enquanto o fizesse. E aquelas contas não fechavam pela décima quinta vez... Passava a mão nervosamente sobre os cabelos, apenas aumentando o desalinho do look. E aumentando a curiosidade de certos olhos verdes, os primeiros a identificá-lo na multidão.

- Aquele não é aquele seu amigo, Eriol, o que estava no Suki ontem?

- Onde? – Eriol procurava aonde Sakura apontava – Sim, é o Syoran sim.

O rapaz iniciou uma caminhada cambaleando entre as mesas apertadas até o amigo, seguido das duas moças. Não foram percebidos até o toque de Eriol no ombro do concentrado empresário.

- As contas não fecham? Por que pra eu perder a compostura em pleno Maison Gris só se as contas não fecharem...

- Ah, oi Eriol, não o vi chegar... – virou-se para contemplar o amigo, logo cruzando com os curiosos olhos verdes – Almoço em família? Creio que esta seja sua famosa noiva, não?

Espera, ele não falara com ela? Tinha certeza de que ele a vira, então por que não falara com ela? Ah, ele estava ficando abusado, isso estava...

Syoran levantara-se para beijar respeitosamente a mão de Tomoyo, que lhe fora apresentada como a mais nova soprano da Companhia de Ópera Japonesa.

- Um champanhe para comemorar, que tal? São meus convidados, sentem-se, por favor!

Ele retirava os óculos enquanto puxava a cadeira para que Sakura sentasse, e ela não pode negar que ele tinha charme. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo ao sentir a boca dele tão próxima de seu ouvido:

- Espero que não tenha esquecido do nosso compromisso de mais tarde, Dama de Gelo... – ele lhe falava ao ouvido, mas ela podia adivinhar o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios.

- Tínhamos algo marcado, senhor Li? – ela lhe fazia um rosto desavisado, mas falava alto a fim de que os outros da mesa ouvissem – Realmente não me lembrava de termos marcado nada...

- Penso que tínhamos, senhorita Kinomoto. – ele concertava displicentemente a gravata – Creio até que nossos amigos aqui presentes adorariam nos acompanhar no que planejei para nossa agradável tarde de hoje... – chegou bem perto dela, falando-lhe novamente ao ouvido – Muito oportuno para que não fuja...

Ela riu, ele sabia ser divertido. Kinomoto Sakura, fugindo? Duas sentenças que não combinavam... Virou o rosto, o dele ainda extremamente próximo, quase uma afronta:

- Não creia nisso, senhor Li.

Ele precisava desconcertá-la com aquele riso? Tomoyo e Eriol apenas observavam aquela guerra fria. Syoran afastara-se dela, ainda o riso na boca, voltando-se ao notebook.

- Vamos deixar as contas pra mais tarde, não? – fechara o computador – Que tal se almoçássemos? Confesso que mais um pouco sem comer e meu estômago nos fará passar vergonha com manifestações próprias...

O almoço transcorreu sem mais percalços, a exceção de uma ou outra indireta entre Syoran e Sakura. A Dama de Gelo começava a se dobrar, demonstrando algum interesse pela disputa de gênios. Syoran, ciente disso, fazia questão de se mostrar extremamente atencioso em certos momentos e igualmente frio em outros, incitando dúvidas na mente de Sakura. Fosse da maneira que fosse, ela pensaria nele.

Terminavam a sobremesa quando Syoran notou o estojo ao lado de Sakura.

- É um violoncelo ou um contrabaixo?

- Violoncelo.

- Não sabia que você tocava. Podia tocar para nós mais tarde, durante o passeio.

- Só toco quando estritamente necessário. – ela baixara o rosto, uma nuvem baixando sobre seus olhos.

Syoran insistiria, se não fosse o pedido mudo de Tomoyo para que não continuasse. Sakura levantou-se logo da mesa, agradecendo pelo almoço e despedindo-se imediatamente.

- Eu poderia levá-la em casa.

- Só se você se chamasse Tsukishiro Yukito.

Sem mais palavras, os olhos marejados, dirigiu-se à porta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ora, ora, pessoinhas que me lêem, mais suspense... Estou igualmente esperando o que acontecerá, a cabeça da pobre Kisa-chan está um emaranhado de idéias, não sei o que escrever primeiro! Bom, não posso adiantar muito do que planejo, mas uma coisa posso dizer: o próximo capítulo promete! Acompanhem, como bem sugeriu a Bruninha-chan!

E obrigada, Bruninha-chan, só você pra me ajudar nesse emaranhado de idéias... Até o próximo, beijões!


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer

Ora, ora, chegamos ao terceiro capítulo ilesos! Não, Kisa-chan não está ficando louca, caros amiguinhos, apenas antecipando fatos... Hoje vai cair porradaria! Então, estejam atentos aqueles que não gostam de violência, continuem lendo mesmo assim! KKKKKKK! Calma, não vou matar ninguém, apenas esquentar as coisas... Continuem lendo... E agora, palavras dos patrocinadores e da revisora (Bruna-chan, essa é a sua deixa...): **Hey pessoal!! Nossa que capítulo, hein Kisa-chan! Eu adorei, mas não vou por spoilers aqui, né??Sério gente, eu apenas mudei uma letra, literalmente! Bom, não esqueçam as reviews e...enjoy!**

Bom, e hoje, compensando a falta de músicas do capítulo anterior, teremos fragmentos de duas músicas, Um Amor Puro, do Djavan (na minha opinião, um mestre em músicas de derreter corações...) e Figure You Out, do Nickelback (e mesmo aqueles que não gostam desse estilo de música deveriam ouvir essa música, é linda!).

Embora eu tenha chegado a juntar alguns reais para comprá-lo, CCS não é meu... (eles queriam em euros, vocês sabem como é a globalização e as variações do mercado financeiro...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APARÊNCIAS

Capítulo 3

Bateu a porta atrás de si com veemência. E mais esse no seu pé! Não podia continuar com sua boa vidinha, ganhando caras diferentes todas as noites e descartando-os antes do raiar do dia? E por que se importava tanto com aquele insuportável Li Syoran?

Soltou um grito que ecoou pelo apartamento. Precisava livrar-se dele o mais rápido possível, estava começando a se envolver... Mas que diabos estava pensando, eles mal tinham se visto duas vezes! Não podia negar que aquele jogo de amor e recusa a atraía deveras, e que a imagem dele deliciosamente desarrumado no restaurante dera-lhe idéias nada pudicas, agora crer que se envolviam era demais!

Ria dos próprios devaneios. Jogou-se sobre a cama, estranhando as lágrimas que imediatamente caíram de seus olhos. Envolver-se com alguém além de Yukito? Nunca pensara nisso, mesmo quando seu Yuki-kun a deixou. Deu-se conta de que a imagem que vinha a sua mente não era a de Yukito, e sim do lápis abandonado entre os lábios de Syoran. Balançou a cabeça, tentando espantá-lo dos pensamentos, limpou as lágrimas e guardou cuidadosamente o estojo do violoncelo. Fora o último presente dele.

Precisava tomar um banho. Isso, um banho acalma o corpo, organiza as idéias. Entrava na ducha quando a campainha tocou. Tomoyo devia ter esquecido a chave, afinal, haviam saído juntas e Sakura levara uma das chaves. Enrolou-se na toalha e correu, deixando um rastro de água atrás de si, até a porta.

- Sabia que você ia esquecer as chaves, To... O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – ela se postara na porta.

- Vim ver se você estava bem, que sorte a minha não? – o rosto da menina ficara corado – Você fica bem de amarelo...

Sakura fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Syoran a segurou antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo.

- Se você não me convida pra entrar, eu faço as honras...

Empurrou a porta, fazendo Sakura ceder e deixá-lo entrar. Sentou-se no sofá calmamente, olhando-a com um risinho sarcástico.

- Olha só, você está molhando a casa toda! Acho melhor ir lá, terminar seu banho, vestir uma roupinha bem leve e pegar sua bolsa para que nós possamos sair... Não quero apressar as coisas, a parte em que eu retiro a sua toalha – apontou para a menina, fazendo-a corar ainda mais – é só depois.

_**I like your pants around your feet**_

**Eu gosto das suas calças em volta dos seus pés**

_**I like the dirt that's on your knees**_

**Eu gosto da sujeira no seu joelho**

_**And I like the way you still say please**_

**Eu gosto do jeito que você ainda diz "por favor" **

_**While you're looking up at me**_

**Quando você levanta os olhos para mim**

_**You're like my favourite damn disease**_

**Você é como minha doença favorita**

**(Nickelback, Figure You Out)**

Sakura estava paralisada de vergonha e incredulidade. Ou ele tinha muita coragem, ou muita cara de pau, ou os dois! Entrara em seu apartamento sem ser convidado, a via em trajes íntimos e ainda sugeria que chegaria à fase "retirar a toalha"! Era muito ultraje!

- O que você acha que manda aqui, hein? Só me faltava essa... Acha mesmo que vai ficar aí no meu sofá?

- Pelo menos até você terminar de se arrumar, vou. – Sakura se dirigia ao telefone, mas ele apenas abaixou o rosto e sorriu – E Tomoyo não volta pra casa tão cedo, saiu com Eriol pra "comemorar" – Syoran fazia o movimento das aspas com as mãos – o papel na ópera... Então estamos sozinhos, sem a possibilidade da sua prima chegar repentinamente e com o meu fiel empregado postado no hall do prédio, para evitar visitas indesejadas. – Sakura mantinha o telefone levantado, mas prestava atenção no que Syoran dizia – Acho bom você aproveitar enquanto as minhas intenções ainda são boas...

Sakura pôs o telefone no gancho e gargalhou sem pudores. Ele achava mesmo que conseguiria algo com ela?

- Sou a Dama de Gelo, senhor Li, e não mantenho meu nome sem riscos...

_**I like the freckles on your chest**_

**Eu gosto das sardas no seu peito**

_**And I like the way you like me best**_

**E eu gosto do jeito como você gosta mais de mim**

_**And I like the way you're not impressed,**_

**E eu gosto do jeito como você não se impressiona**

_**While you put me to the test**_

**Quando você me põe à prova **

**(Nickelback, Figure You Out)**

Ela era mais divertida do que pensara. E mais difícil também.

- Não quero ser estraga prazeres, eu sei que você ficaria horas discutindo comigo como pretexto para eu continuar a vê-la seminua e tomar uma atitude, mas, - ele parou de encará-la, não vendo o rosto ofendido que ela esboçou – eu realmente estou querendo tomar um sorvete no parque e agradeceria se você se apressasse.

Golpe baixo, isso sim. Vencida por um golpe baixo! Ainda não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, rumou ao quarto, tomando o cuidado de trancar bem a porta antes de se despir. Syoran pôde ouvir a fechadura, e, dessa forma, sentiu-se livre para explorar o apartamento. Nada mais demonstrativo da personalidade de uma pessoa que sua geladeira.

A cozinha não era muito grande e também não dava a impressão de grande uso. Copos e pratos de porcelana em um armário pequeno, sobre a geladeira, eram a coisa mais chamativa no pequeno cômodo. Abriu o refrigerador primeiro, será que ela era afeita a comidas prontas? Achou apenas 2 potes, um com uma etiqueta T, roxa, e outro com uma etiqueta S, verde, ambos com 4 filés finos que ele identificou como carne.

Abriu a parte de baixo, a mesma divisão. Sakura era possuidora de 7 iogurtes diet, um tofu pela metade, e muitos doces. Sorvete fora uma boa idéia então.

Ouviu o barulho da fechadura novamente e correu pra sala, sentando-se exatamente como antes, para não dar margem a desconfianças. Ela usava um vestido no meio da coxa, gola estilo chinês, de um estampado floral bem pequeno, mas imponente, que dava ao vestido uma tonalidade coral. Nos cabelos, presilhas mantinham a franja de lado e o restante do cabelo levemente desarrumado. Uma sandália baixa completava a figura e dava visão a uma pequena tatuagem, uma única flor de cerejeira no pé direito.

- Vestido chinês em homenagem ao chinês. – ela fazia um rosto zombeteiro.

- Bonito, muito bonito. Está quase à altura das mulheres chinesas... – viu o rosto dela se contorcer de ódio, mas manteve a seriedade – Mas gostei mais da tatuagem, ainda não havia prestado atenção nela... Uma sakura em outra... Muito irônico, não?

Ela pareceu repentinamente triste, mas disfarçou para que ele não percebesse. Mas não funcionou.

- Achei que estivesse apressado pelo seu sorvete, senhor Li.

- Acho que o fato de já tê-la visto seminua dá a você o direito de me chamar de Syoran, não?

Cínico! Jogaria aquilo em sua cara por quanto tempo? Mas fora uma boa estratégia, gostara daquela atitude jovial.

- Pois bem, Syoran, chega de papo e vamos ao sorvete.

- Como queira, bela senhorita...

Tomou-lhe o braço e desceram calmamente as escadas. Ela notou que ele sequer cogitara os elevadores, não achou de todo mau. Percebia que nem em uma ida ao parque ele parecia menos burocrático, a calça de linho marrom dava-lhe um ar de homem sério, pai de família diria. A camisa, branca, embaixo de um suéter azul-petróleo, apenas gritava mais alto o quanto Syoran estava habituado a formalidades. Wei os esperava no carro, uma Vitara preta.

- Para onde, menino Li?

- Aquele parque em costumava me levar, Wei. Estou faminto por sorvete hoje!

Como ele poderia parecer um garoto de 10 anos assim, de repente? O sorriso largo, os olhos escuros, mas transparecendo uma pureza tão premente que ela creu não estar com a mesma pessoa que, minutos atrás, falava em retirar-lhe a toalha. Ele era um enigma maior do que esperava.

- Não costumo mostrar este parque a muitas pessoas, senhorita Kinomoto, considere-se uma privilegiada... – ele falava isso enquanto a ajudava a descer do carro.

O lugar era de uma simplicidade extrema. Um velho escorregador, dois balanços e muitas crianças constituíam a maior parte da paisagem. Algumas árvores rodeavam parcos bancos, dos quais mães zelosas observavam seus filhos. Logo adiante, uma barraquinha de sorvete, que parecia mais velha que o restante do parque.

- Aquele é o Hiroji. Ele vende sorvetes aqui desde que eu me entendo por gente.

Estavam a poucos passos do sorveteiro, que, ao ver Syoran, abriu um largo sorriso e gritou:

- Morango, chocolate e flocado, sem cobertura?

- Como vai Hiroji? Certo, como sempre! – virou-se para Sakura, que caminhava a seu lado – Procure um banco, vai querer degustar o sorvete bem acomodada, Hiroji é generoso nas porções, eu garanto... Eu pego nossos sorvetes e a encontro. Do que vai querer?

- Chocolate. Com cobertura de chocolate. E flocos de chocolate, se possível. – ela falava pausadamente.

- Nossa, quanta variedade... – ela ria. Adorava vê-la sorrir, pensava cada palavra para isso – Já volto!

Syoran corria até a barraquinha. Não parecia nada atlético naquelas roupas. Olhou em volta, um banco embaixo de uma grande cerejeira era o único vago. Sentou-se, observando Syoran conversar animadamente com o sorveteiro, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

- Sakura?

Sentiu um aperto no coração. As lágrimas correram antes mesmo que o olhasse.

- Yukito? – virou-se, vendo Yukito atrás de si - Yuki-kun?

- Há muito não nos vemos... Como está?

O que diria a ele? Que sofrera como uma louca com a separação? Que o odiava por tê-la deixado? Que ainda o amava e aceitaria suas desculpas e seu pedido de volta? O sorriso em seu rosto contrastava com as lágrimas que não paravam de rolar.

- Estou levando. Ainda sem você.

- Não fale assim, Sakura, não... Não foi minha culpa, aconteceu, foi... Foi mais forte que eu, eu... Eu não podia...

Uma mão surgiu sobre o ombro de Yukito, logo seguida de um rosto familiar.

- O que... O que ele faz aqui... Eu... Sai, sai de perto de mim, seu...

- Sakura, escuta, por favor, eu não quero brigar mais uma vez...

- Então sai de perto de mim, Touya! Sai! – ela se levantara – Não está satisfeito por ter tomado Yuki-kun de mim, tem de exibi-lo? Esse é o meu prêmio, vejam todos, eu roubei o noivo da retardada da minha irmã! Vejam, vejam!

A atenção de Syoran foi atraída pelo escândalo de Sakura. Pediu licença ao sorveteiro e correu para a confusão.

- Sakura, menos, eu já disse que não quero briga!

- Se não quisesse briga não tinha me feito isso! Não podia deixar Yuki-kun pra mim, não é? Você quer tudo que é meu, não é?

- Pára com isso, Sakura! – Touya levantara a voz pela primeira vez na conversa – Sakura, eu mandei você parar! Pára, sua monstrenga idiota!

- Sakura, por favor... Eu não queria causar isso, parem de brigar... – Yukito se sentia acuado, temeroso que o fim das brigas anteriores se repetisse.

- Não me chama assim, seu viado de merda!

Touya levantou o braço, aquele tapa seria pior que todos os outros que já dera nela, o que ocorria toda vez que brigavam. Ela não parava de repetir os insultos, desceu a mão com a força da raiva que sentia da irmã toda vez que ela se referia a ele dessa forma. Foi impedido por um braço mais forte que o seu.

- Não me interessa quem você é, mas não vai bater nela na minha frente.

**O que há dentro do meu coração**

**Eu tenho guardado pra te dar**

**E todas as horas que o tempo**

**Tem pra me conceder**

**São tuas até morrer**

**(Djavan, Um Amor Puro)**

Touya observava bem aquele homem, os olhos castanhos furiosos que o analisavam. Quem seria ele e por que defendia sua irmã com tanta vontade? Desvencilhou seu braço do dele com um movimento brusco.

- Você está bem, ele te fez alguma coisa?

Sakura não esperava, foi pega de surpresa pela chegada de Syoran, tanto que não se esquivou quando ele a puxou para junto de seus braços.

- Venha, vamos tomar nosso sorvete.

Syoran ainda olhava Touya com um olhar furioso. Ele ia realmente bater em Sakura? Não acreditava. Sakura fizera um escândalo feio, é verdade, mas ainda assim nada justificava bater em uma dama. Puxava Sakura dali, com o pretexto do sorvete, mais para evitar que ele próprio batesse em Touya que outra coisa.

Sentia-se protegida. Haviam se conhecido no dia anterior, encontrado-se apenas 2 vezes antes e ele a defendia em uma briga da qual sequer sabia o motivo.

- Meu herói... – atreveu-se a balbuciar.

- Não sou herói, apenas amo você.

**Te adoro em tudo, tudo, tudo**

**Quero mais que tudo, tudo, tudo**

**Te amar sem limites**

**Viver uma grande estória**

**(Djavan, Um Amor Puro)**

Continuavam caminhando quando ele a soltou. Por um momento, notou que Syoran corara e ansiou estar novamente nos braços dele. Abraçou-o, recebendo dele um olhar tímido.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu...

Não sabia o que dizer. Aquele contato espontâneo, que fizera de tudo pra conseguir, agora lhe era ofertado, sem jogos, sem meias palavras.

- Você fica quieto e aproveita. Não é todo dia que se consegue andar assim, sendo agarrado pela Dama de Gelo...

Riu. Syoran ficava tão bonito sem graça... Receberam seus sorvetes e andaram um pouco para além do parque. Sakura acabara o seu bem rápido.

- Quero um pedacinho do seu, o meu era menor...

- Não era não, você é que foi gulosa demais... Mas eu te dou, toma. – mostrou o sorvete a ela, retirando-o logo em seguida – Só um pedacinho... – voltou a oferecer o sorvete.

- Pode deixar...

Sakura afastou a mão com o sorvete, puxando Syoran para si. Menor que ele, pôs sua mão na nuca dele, forçando-o se curvar, aproximando os rostos.

- Só quero um pouquinho...

Beijou-o. Um beijo curto, como os que costumava usar nas despedidas. Separou-se dele, afagando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- Continuo gelada, pra você?

Logo, as mãos dele já a entrelaçavam e aproximava os corpos. A boca dele se aprofundava na sua, já lhe faltava o ar. Separou-se dele novamente, dessa vez com alguma dificuldade. Os olhos dele tinham um brilho diferente agora.

- Ainda me parece um bloco de gelo...

**E a tua história, eu não sei**

**Mas me diga só o que for bom**

**Um amor tão puro que ainda nem sabe**

**A força que tem**

**É teu e de mais ninguém**

**(Djavan, Um Amor Puro)**

Ninguém no parque parecia prestar atenção no casal que se beijava com ardor. Mas um par de olhos negros observava tudo em detalhes e não gostava nem um pouco da cena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai, que delícia! Adoro escrever as peripécias cavalheirescas e heróicas do Syoran... Se alguém achar um igual, manda pra mim, ok? Ouçam as músicas, vai valer a pena... Agora esperem pelos próximos capítulos, meninas, ainda há muito por vir... Beijões!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**

Hoho! Hello, pessoal! Gostaria inicialmente de agradecer as reviews cada dia mais lindas que vocês me escrevem, eu fico cada dia mais empolgada em escrever minhas fics... Todos aqueles que acompanham Aparências estejam certos de também merecer este agradecimento, é por vocês que eu escrevo, ok?

**Música do dia:** Os outros e 50 receitas, cantadas por Leoni (esse cara se garante, ainda mais quando se trata de música de amor...) e uma internacional, Walk away (remember me), de Paula deAnda, também muito boa! Se puderem, sugiro que ouçam enquanto lêem, ajuda a compor o "clima" do capítulo...

Bom, mas deixemos de enrolação, é a vez da Bruna-chan os enrolar... (brincadeirinha, Bruninha-chan!):

**Obrigada pela parte que me toca, mana! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrs**

**Gente, estava com saudades de Aparências, aposto que vocês também, não é? E esse capítulo, hum... Esse capítulo me deixou tão feliz! Está delicioso de ler, e a trilha sonora é incomparável. Só mesmo a Ki-chan, né? Ela arrasa!**

**Agora, vão lá ler e não esqueçam de deixar review básico, ok?**

**Beijinhos e boa leitura!**

Well, embora eu quisesse do fundo do coração, CCS não me pertence nem um pouquinhozinho que seja... Snif, snif...

--

**APARÊNCIAS**

**Capítulo 4**

O sorriso não cabia em sua boca. Espalhava-se pelos gestos, pelo corpo, pelo espírito. Estaria ela também a pensar nos beijos trocados no parque? Poderia perguntar? Sim, podia ligar! Desceu do carro apressadamente, tinha de chegar ao telefone, ouvir sua voz... Sua doce voz... Sua boca mais doce ainda...

- Está feliz assim não por minha presença, suponho...

Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz atrás de si. Sentada no sofá, ela sequer retirara os olhos da revista que folheava.

- Mei Ling? – voltou a sorrir – Mei, você por aqui?

Abriu os braços, ao que ela se dependurou imediatamente. Um abraço forte, cheio de saudades. Não se viam há um ano, desde o almoço anual do clã Li. Quanto tempo...

- Muito tempo, Xiao, muito tempo... Você... Você está... Lindo!

Ela o olhava, ainda envergonhada. Aquela sensação não passaria nunca? Aquele frio na barriga ao vê-lo, aquele prazer só em ouvi-lo chamar seu nome, o arrepio ao tocar seu corpo, ao senti-lo apertá-la como sua... Amava-o, mas ele nunca percebera isso verdadeiramente. Syoran fora seu primeiro namorado e ela fora a primeira garota dele. E pensar que o tivera para si durante longos 3 anos... Quando ele disse que seria melhor terminar, que a proximidade de parentesco não faria bem à relação, sentiu o coração se dilacerar.

**I cant explain this feeling**

**I think about it everyday**

**and even though we've moved on**

**it gets so hard to walk away**

**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**walk away, walk away**

**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**walk away (i cant forget it how we use to be)**

**(Walk away – Remember me, Paula deAnda)**

- Você também não deixa de ser linda, Mei! – a recolocou no chão, mas continuou a segurar-lhe as mãos – E okaa-san, veio com você?

Os olhos dele, aqueles caramelos brilhantes enormes que ela não se cansava de vislumbrar...

- Não, sua mãe não veio comigo dessa vez... Mas me mandou em missão especial! – ele ria, o que apenas a deslumbrava mais – Mandou-me pra saber quem vai ser a sua acompanhante esse ano, se você não vai contratar ninguém, como fez da última vez...

Syoran ficou instantaneamente vermelho. Sua mãe não gostara nem um pouco quando chegara ao jantar da família abraçando e beijando uma moça que contratara apenas para não comparecer à reunião sozinho. Mas não teria porque fazer isso dessa vez, tinha Sakura!

- Ela ficou zangada mesmo, não é, Mei? – ele coçava a cabeça, sinal claro de desconforto – Mas vamos mudar de assunto, tá? Senta, senta... – sentaram-se no sofá, ele ainda segurando a mão dela – E você, Mei, vai com quem esse ano?

- Eu? – Imaginou-se falando "eu vou com você", mas percebera que ele se excluíra na pergunta – Ainda não sei se vou levar alguém esse ano... E nem me diga pra contratar alguém, senhor Xiao Lang Li!

**Já conheci muita gente**

**Gostei de alguns garotos**

**Mas depois de você**

**Os outros são os outros**

**(Os Outros – Leoni)**

Ele ria abertamente. Mei continuava amável e meiga com ele, sempre a considerara uma irmã, mesmo quando namoravam. Mei era agora sua melhor amiga, confidente eterna.

- Mas e o senhor, senhor Li, vai contratar alguém esse ano? Eu preciso saber, sua mãe precisa estar preparada para explicar aos convidados...

- Não, Mei! – a risada foi aberta desta vez - Acho que a minha acompanhante deste ano será definitiva.

- O... O que você quer dizer com isso? – a voz séria mostrava que ela já sabia o que ele quisera dizer, o que não queria era acreditar – O que você quer dizer com definitiva, Xiao?

- Acho que encontrei a futura senhora Li, Mei. – ele estava radiante, sequer percebera a lividez do rosto de Mei Ling – Estou pensando em casar com ela!

Mei Ling se contorceu na cadeira. Seria a moça que ela o vira beijar no parque? Cabelos ruivo-acastanhados, bonita, olhos bem verdes... Poderia suplicar para que não fizesse isso? Poderia beijá-lo, como fizera muitas vezes anos antes, e dizer-lhe o quanto o amava? Poderia entregar seu corpo a ele, como também já fizera, e fazê-lo esquecer a nova moça? Sabia que não.

- Mei? Você está bem? Está branca...

- Estou, estou... Apenas cansada, cheguei há pouco e... Eu... Eu o vi no parque... É ela? É com ela que você vai ao almoço?

**I saw you with your new girl just yesterday**

**and I feel that I must confess**

**even though it kills me to have to say**

**ill admit that I was impressed**

**is it calling just showed up affection**

**gotta commend you on your selection**

**though I know I shouldnt be concerned**

**in the back of my mind I cant help but question**

**does she rub your feet (when you've had a long day)**

**scratch your scalp (when you take out your braids)**

**does she know that you (like to play ps2 till 6 in the morning like I do)**

**(Walk away – Remember me, Paula deAnda)**

Syoran percebia o sofrimento naquela pergunta. Sabia que Mei Ling nunca o esquecera, mas não imaginava que a notícia de um futuro casamento a perturbaria tanto. Abraçou-a, como há muito não fazia, aconchegando-a em seu peito. Podia sentir o corpo dela tremer.

- Mei, você ainda é minha melhor prima, minha melhor amiga, meu primeiro amor... Você não tem o que temer, vai estar pra sempre aí onde você está encostada, no meu coração... – afagava-lhe os cabelos – Nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria!

- Eu sonhei em me casar com você, Xiao, – ela se desvencilhara dele – mas sei que isso não vai acontecer. Responda o que eu perguntei, OK?

**O que me dá raiva não é o que você fez de errado**

**Nem seus muitos defeitos**

**Nem você ter me deixado**

**Nem seu jeito fútil de falar da vida alheia**

**Nem o que eu não vivi aprisionado em sua teia**

**O que me dá raiva são as flores e os dias de Sol**

**São os seus beijos e o que eu tinha sonhado pra nós**

**São seus olhos e mãos e seu abraços protetor**

**É o que vai me faltar**

**O que fazer do meu amor?**

**(50 Receitas, Leoni)**

- Queria ser racional como você, Mei. Por isso okaa-san gosta tanto de você, sabia? – pegou-lhe a mão novamente – Vou com ela sim, Mei, e você vai adorá-la! Sakura é perfeita!

- Tenho certeza de que vou gostar dela, Xiao, você sempre teve um bom dedo para mulheres... A começar por mim...

Ria para disfarçar o clima que se instalara. Amava-o e sofria desesperadamente, não pelo fato de ele estar com outra, mas pelo fato de ele ainda a tratar como antes, sendo gentil, cavalheiro... Syoran era seu homem perfeito, mesmo não sendo seu! Seria estranho vê-lo casado, completamente inacessível mesmo a seus sonhos. Tinha de ser forte, era uma Li, não tinha o direito de ser frágil.

**Eu já ouvi 50 receitas pra te esquecer**

**Que só me lembram que nada vai resolver**

**Porque tudo, tudo me traz você**

**E eu já não tenho pra onde correr**

**(50 Receitas, Leoni)**

- E não se come nada nessa casa? Estou com fome, onde está Wei? – Mei Ling se levantara, fugindo dos olhos de Syoran – Quero o quarto com vista, ouviu Xiao? Não quero saber de quarto dos fundos no almoço do clã, certo?

**A minha vida continua**

**Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua**

**Quem pode me entender**

**(Os Outros – Leoni)**

Syoran sorriu. Mei Ling sempre fora ajuizada, embora soubesse que na maior parte das vezes não deveria ser. E o que ela fora fazer no parque? Teria visto a confusão de Sakura? Era bom que não, ou sua mãe logo saberia... Por falar em Sakura, tinha de ligar pra ela!

Correu ao telefone, àquela hora ela ainda não teria saído para o Suki. A voz dela parecia um afago em seu coração.

Os olhos negros o observavam da cozinha. Mei Ling controlara-se o máximo que pudera, mas a desculpa de ir à cozinha servira para esvaziar as lágrimas que oprimiam seu coração. Mal saíra, ele correra para ouvir a voz da nova namorada. As lágrimas corriam, não podia evitar... Recolocou o copo de água sobre a mesa da cozinha, secou o rosto e voltou à sala, pegou suas malas e subiu as escadas para o quarto onde sempre ficava. Não suportava tanto...

**Depois de você**

**Os outros são os outros **

**E só...**

**(Os Outros – Leoni)**

**--**

- Preciso falar com você.

- Não quero sequer falar com você, ainda não entendeu isso?

- Não faça isso, Sakura. É sobre o papai.

- Você agora anda destruindo a vida do nosso pai também, Touya?

- Eu tentei falar com você no parque, mas...

- Não precisa relembrar o vexame que me fez passar, seu pederasta de meia pataca!

Touya desligou o telefone. Tinha perdido o controle de novo, não conseguia falar com o irmão sem ofendê-lo, era maior que ela! E agora, o que teria acontecido com o pai? Sempre Touya a destruir sua vida, sempre ele... O dia tinha sido tão bom, a tarde com Syoran no parque, o telefonema apaixonado dele minutos depois...

Era sobre o pai, tinha de falar com aquele idiota. Discou o número do apartamento de Yukito.

- Mochi mochi.

- Trégua. Eu proponho uma trégua somente para falar do papai.

- Até que enfim a monstrenga criou cérebro!

Controlou-se para não desligar o telefone.

- Além de pederasta é surdo? Eu disse trégua. – moderou a voz, já alterada novamente – O que há com papai?

A voz de Touya sumiu por um instante.

- A que horas você vai ao Suki?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Então nos encontramos lá.

- Não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Lá eu conto a você.

O irmão desligou, a voz não parecia nada amigável. O que o velho Fujitaka teria dessa vez?

O caminho para o trabalho nunca lhe havia parecido tão longo. Pensava em como o pai ficara triste quando se haviam mudado para Tokyo, deixando-o na pequena Tomoeda. E há quanto tempo ele não telefonava ou mandava agasalhos e doces? Depois do fim com Yukito, perdera completamente o contato com a família, temendo encontros fortuitos com o irmão e o ex-noivo.

- Pensando em mim?

Syoran a interceptara no meio do caminho.

- Você não se cansa de mim não? Nos encontramos há pouco mais de 4 horas!

Ele ria.

- Eu tentei ficar em casa, mas quando vi já estava aqui... Acho que queria um beijinho de boa noite!

- Não abusa, garoto... Não é porque nós trocamos uns beijinhos que você pode me considerar parte da sua vida.

- Uau, essa doeu! E olha que eu já tinha até desistido de comprar um congelador só pra você! – riu da própria piada, mas Sakura permaneceu séria – Que há, Kinomoto?

- Vou falar com Touya.

- Seu irmão? Que bom que eu vim, então... – o olhar gelado lhe relembrou com quem lidava – Desculpa, não está mais aqui quem falou... – agora Syoran também se tornara sério – É sobre o seu ex-noivo?

- Yuki-kun? Não. Yukito é um assunto que não nos permitiria contato, definitivamente... É sobre meu pai. Algo que ele não quis me contar...

Haviam chegado à entrada do bar. A fachada já iluminada mostrava que os outros funcionários já haviam chegado e que o movimento já começara. Syoran passou o braço sobre o ombro de Sakura, mas ela logo o retirou.

- Se não veio beber, é hora de ir pra casa.

Syoran a olhou, incrédulo do que acabara de ouvir. Então nada mudara entre eles? Continuavam meros desconhecidos? Permaneceu de pé em frente ao bar, enquanto ela entrava. A Dama de Gelo seria sua companhia no almoço anual do clã Li. Agora era questão de honra!

**--**

Mais uma peça no nosso tabuleiro, meninos e meninas... O que a presença de Mei Ling fará com o jogo? E Fujitaka? Será ele mais um empecilho na vidinha amorosa de Syoran e Sakura? Ai, ai, ai... Esperemos os próximos capítulos emocionantes de: Aparências... Novela de rádio, Nattie-chan, como você disse... Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, por que eu adoro a Mei Ling, complicar a vida do casal e essas músicas, então, felicidade total ao escrevê-lo... kkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Até a próxima, beijinhos!


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer -

Hoho, meninos e meninas! Mais Aparências no pedaço! Mas nada de spoilers, essa não é a política de Kisa-chan! Só queria desejar feliz dia das mães atrasado àquelas que já forem mães e às mães dos que me lêem agora!

E não nos esqueçamos das vedetes, as músicas que oportunamente compõem as nossas fics! Dessa vez teremos pequeninos pedaços de duas músicas do Leoni (minha paixão por ele já está mais que evidente, não?) e uma cantada por Elis Regina, a musa da MPB, uma das vozes femininas mais bonitas, na minha opinião... São elas Quando a dor te corta/ Quem além de você (Leoni) e Corsário (Elis Regina), lindíssimas...

Sem muito papo, eu sei que vocês querem é ler o que a Bruninha-chan tem a dizer e ler o novo capítulo, não é? Então, Cah, é com você!

**Obrigada Ki-chan... Olá a todos! Esse capítulo está MARAVILHOSO! É um dos, senão o melhor, capítulo até agora, mas conhecendo minha maninha como conheço, a cada capítulo que passa se consegue se superar!**

**Ki-chan é demais!! Uhul...**

**Beijinhos e boa leitura!**

Ahn, e antes que eu me esqueça (como se eu conseguisse esquecer...), CCS não me pertence, tampouco essas maravilhosas músicas...

--

**APARÊNCIAS**

**Capítulo 5**

- Como assim ele não lembra da gente?

O rosto de Touya também não parecia feliz ao falar.

- Eles disseram que é Alzheimer. Não sabia o que fazer, resolvi vir falar com você.

- Mas você procurou um segundo médico? O diagnóstico é definitivo?

- Ele não sabia quem eu era, Saki! – o irmão não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas – Você não sabe como eu me senti! Ele não sabia quem eu era!

- Então é mais sério do que eu imaginava... E o que você está pensando em fazer?

- Não sei ainda... Eu confesso que fiquei perdido com a situação...

- Nossa, o senhor certinho ficou perdido com algo! Incrível!

- Nem em um momento como esse você consegue esquecer as desavenças? – ele se levantara, esmurrando o balcão onde conversava com Sakura.

A menina apenas virou o rosto. Não, não sabia se controlar. Não fora ele que fora trocado... Ela já perdera Yukito, e agora perder também o pai? Sarcasmo era mais que uma fuga de toda aquela situação...

- Pare de ser egoísta! Não pense que só você sofre com o que aconteceu! – Touya voltou a sentar-se – Estou aqui pra falar do papai. Acho que deveríamos ir lá.

- Ir a Tomoeda?

- Sim.

- Mas e o Suki?

- Por favor, Sakura! Você é a dona dessa espelunca, nunca tira férias daqui... Além do que vamos ver o papai!

- Não creio que eu seja quem ele quer ver...

- Você não perdoou o colégio interno ainda?

- Não foi você que passou 6 anos em um lugar que você não conhecia...

- Você sabe que não foi culpa dele, foi a Sonomi, Saki...

- Não me chame de Saki!

**Meu coração tropical**

**Está coberto de neve, mas**

**Ferve em seu cofre gelado**

**E a voz vibra e a mão escreve: Mar**

**(Corsário – Elis Regina)**

Não queria voltar a Tomoeda. Saíra de Tomoeda pra fugir das lembranças, a morte da mãe, o novo casamento do pai, a ida pra um colégio interno, a perda de Yukito... Balançou com força a cabeça, não iria chorar na frente de Touya, ele não ganharia aquele gostinho...

- É, pelo visto foi perda de tempo vir falar com você...

Segurou-se o mais forte que pôde no balcão. Estava errada, sabia que estava errada, mas por que tinha de ser sempre certa? Por que tinha sempre de entender o ponto de vista alheio? Entender sempre que não fora culpa de ninguém, as coisas aconteciam ela querendo ou não?

- Espera, espera... – segurou o rapaz pelo braço – Me dá uma noite pra pensar, ok?

- Eu sabia que a minha irmã ainda morava nesse peito gelado...

Ele lhe sorrira. Por um momento pensou que nada houvera acontecido, que ainda viviam como mais uma das pacatas famílias de Tomoeda, em sua casinha amarela...

**Por trás das palavras, da raiva de tudo**

**Sorri pra tentar chegar em você**

**Foi como fugir pra nos proteger**

**Enquanto eu sorrir ainda posso esquecer**

**(Quem, além de você – Leoni)**

- Agora vai embora, eu tenho de trabalhar...

- É, estava durando tempo demais a recaída...

Riu, o primeiro sorriso sincero da noite. Pegou a primeira coisa que encontrou, por acaso uma flanela com que limpava o balcão, e atirou no irmão.

- Vai antes que eu pegue uma garrafa!

Não, por mais que tentasse, a noite se perdera assim que Touya cruzou a porta do bar. Os copos pelo chão apenas demonstravam o que ela queria esconder de si mesma: estava preocupada com o pai... O velho Fujitaka, sempre amoroso, sempre com aquele sorriso de que tudo estaria bem mesmo que o mundo despencasse... Mesmo quando fora deixá-la no aeroporto, obedecendo às salutares ordens de Sonomi de mandar Sakura e Tomoyo a um colégio interno londrino, seu sorriso continuou tranqüilizador.

- Sakura, quer ajuda?

- Não, tudo bem, tudo bem Haruko... – falava com a garçonete que a ajudava a recolher os cacos, mais um copo que se espatifava – Diga a Kotani que a chefia fica por conta dele hoje, não estou muito bem... Vou pra casa.

Não podia deixar seu pai. Não queria deixar seu pai. Não perderia também seu amado pai. Tinha de engolir toda a mágoa, a solidão dos 6 anos longe de casa, a decepção de ele ter defendido Touya quando brigaram, todas as pequenas coisas que ele lhe fizera eram tanto pra ser quem era! Por ele, somente por ele, uma trégua.

**Por você, eu, teu corsário preso,**

**Vou partir a geleira azul da solidão**

**E buscar a mão do mar,**

**Me arrastar até o mar,**

**Procurar o mar**

**(Corsário – Elis Regina)**

O caminho de casa parecia tão frio... Queria apenas chegar e desafogar o peito, repleto de lágrimas há muito ressequidas... Sua gargalhada soou através da rua deserta, quanta filosofia na melancolia... Tinha de rir pra não desabar em lágrimas ali, no meio do nada. Era a Dama de Gelo, um mínimo de compostura!

Subiu rapidamente as escadas, relembrando que Tomoyo não estaria em casa. Por que ela não voltava daquele maldito estágio na ópera? Ainda mais com Eriol, aí é que não voltaria tão cedo... Tudo bem, ela fora há apenas 1 dia, mas tinha de ser justo quando precisava de um ombro pra chorar? Vida injusta...

Colocou a chave na porta mas, assim que girou a chave, notou que a porta já estava aberta. Teria Tomoyo voltado pra dormir em casa? Abriu-a com um único impulso, as lágrimas escorrendo sem controle, não havia por que se segurar mais.

- Eu precisava tanto te ver! Você não sabe o que aconte...

Não era Tomoyo, eram braços fortes, masculinos.

- Não sabia que também sentia saudades, senhorita Kinomoto!

Tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas elas não mais obedeciam a seus comandos. Fugiu do abraço, a voz embargada.

- O que você ainda faz aqui? Eu já não mandei você embora?

Syoran puxou-lhe o rosto, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos sorridentes.

- Não se obrigue a ser uma fortaleza quando seu castelo é feito de areia... – aquele sorriso a confortava de alguma forma que ela desconhecia – Pode desabar, eu estou aqui pra segurar você.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa, como seu pai sempre fazia... Agarrou-se a Syoran como se aquilo lhe trouxesse a redenção.

**Vou esperar do seu lado**

**A tempestade passar**

**Vou esperar do seu lado**

**Porque eu só posso esperar**

**(Quando a dor te corta – Leoni)**

O rapaz tomou-a nos braços, carregando-a até o quarto. Sakura apenas chorava, molhando-lhe o suéter e agarrando-se às suas costas. Como não percebera antes quão frágil ela era? Uma menina, morando com a prima, numa cidade grande, apunhalada pelo irmão e pelo noivo... Colocou-a sobre a cama, recostada aos travesseiros. Não pôde deixar de rir dos bichinhos de pelúcia espalhados pelo quarto, nas prateleiras, na cama... Uma menina. Aquela mulher, que ele amara à primeira visão e que o envolvera ainda mais naquele jogo de gato e rato, que o conseguira tirar a razão em apenas 2 dias, era nada além de uma menina... Tocou-lhe o rosto, para que ela o olhasse.

- Vou até a cozinha, preparar um pouco de chá pra você.

- Não... Não me deixe... Não me deixe sozinha! – ela balbuciava cada palavra vagarosamente, entre soluços.

**Queria fazer milagres**

**Te dar alívio pondo a mão no seu peito**

**Limpar o céu dessas nuvens**

**E te entregar um dia perfeito**

**Mas vem a dor feito enchente**

**Levando o sol, te carregando pro escuro**

**Levando preces, milagres**

**E agora eu morro de pressa de chegar ao futuro**

**(Quando a dor te corta – Leoni)**

Sakura agarrara-se ainda mais às suas roupas, impedindo-o de se mover. Ele sentou-se novamente, abraçando-a, dando beijinhos em seu pescoço.

- Certo, certo... Não vou sair de perto de você.

Tentou encontrar uma posição mais confortável, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre seu peito enquanto ele encostava-se à cama. Passou-se o que ele achou que fosse 1 hora antes que o choro dela amainasse. Ela ainda soluçava, agarrada a seu suéter, o corpo aquecido por seus braços. Sequer lembrara de retirar-lhe o casaco, observava agora. Fez menção de fazê-lo, mas ela não pareceu gostar do movimento.

- O casaco, só o casaco...

Aquele fora o beijo mais inesperado que ele já experimentara. Num instante estava tocando o casaco, no outro já sentia a boca dela sobre a sua... Puxou-a para si, ávido daquele toque, as mãos já descendo do pescoço ao colo...

- Espera... Espera... – Sakura arfava – Eu queria agradecer... – ficara vermelha pela iniciativa do beijo – Você... Você mal me conhece...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, ele tapava-lhe a boca com outro beijo. Sem mais explicações, Syoran levantou-se.

- Vou fazer o seu chá...

Antes de sair do quarto, voltou para roubar mais um beijo. Sakura riu da brincadeira. Seria ele quem tomaria o lugar de Yukito de seu coração? Se não era, um candidato melhor que ele seria quase impossível...

Um som de vidro quebrando retirou-a dos pensamentos. Ah, se fosse sua porcelana! Correu até a cozinha, a visão ainda embaçada pelos olhos marejados. Syoran lambia o polegar e uma xícara qualquer jazia, em cacos, sobre o chão. Sakura deu uma bela gargalhada.

- Pelo menos essa queimadura me serviu pra te ver sorrindo...

**De que adianta você saber o quanto eu sinto**

**Minha dor vai ser mais problema que solução**

**Por fora eu disfarço o quanto eu ando aflito**

**De só ter pra te dar meu tempo**

**E minha inútil compaixão**

**(Quando a dor te corta – Leoni)**

Sim, a decisão estava tomada. Syoran conquistara sua vaga.

- Eu não devia dizer isso, mas acho que ou você me conquistou ou todo esse choro me deixou de miolos moles...

Aproximou-se dele vagarosamente, um sorriso malicioso tomando lugar na boca pequena. Ao menos terminar bem a noite... Passou as mãos sobre o rosto de Syoran, retirando as mechas de cabelo que lhe cobriam a testa, descendo-as pelos olhos, nariz e boca, demorando-se nesta, percorrendo cada lábio com minuciosidade. Por fim, puxou-o pelo pescoço, um longo e profundo beijo selou o momento. Ele colocou-a violentamente sobre a mesa, ambos afundados nas sensações do corpo um do outro. As roupas de Sakura sobre o piso da cozinha não demoraram a ter as de Syoran por companhia. O chá podia esperar.

--

Acordou por uma mordida na orelha.

- Chega, Syoran, eu preciso dormir pelo menos 5 minutos!

- Mas eu não consigo dormir... E não quero ficar acordado sozinho!

O rosto de menino levado que ele fazia contrastava demasiado com o do homem sedutor que a possuíra há pouco. Era sua terceira tentativa frustrada de dormir, ele não permitia. Deitado às suas costas na cama, fazia-lhe cócegas, beijava-lhe o pescoço, mordia-lhe a orelha e apertava-a contra o peito, enquanto fazia propostas indecentes em seu ouvido, às quais ela ria largamente. Súbito, o rosto dele tornou-se sério.

- E então, agora está melhor pra me contar o que o seu irmão disse?

Encolheu-se mais nos braços dele, recebendo um carinhoso afago em resposta.

- Você não deveria me perguntar primeiro sobre a tatuagem? Todos sempre perguntam sobre a tatuagem...

Syoran olhou novamente para o enorme desenho às costas de Sakura. Uma cerejeira em flor, as pétalas delicadamente desenhadas como se levadas pelo vento, o tronco com uma inscrição em vermelho: Tsukishiro.

- Não preciso perguntar, é o nome do seu ex-noivo gravado nela. – os olhos dele tinham um brilho diferente, mais vivo – Mas são os nossos nomes que você vai gravar em cima, o meu e o seu... – passeava os dedos pelo desenho, como se escrevesse com o indicador os dois nomes – Não mude de assunto. Quero saber o que seu irmão disse pra deixar você daquele jeito.

- Estou com sono, Syoran... Posso contar amanhã?

- Certo, ó Dama de Gelo... Amanhã.

- Ahn, e... É Sakura. Pode me chamar de Sakura.

- E pode parar de gemer o meu nome agora, Sakura...

Virou-se e deu-lhe um tapa no ombro, enquanto ambos riam. Era bom pensar em algo mais que Yukito, o pai ou seus inúmeros problemas. Era bom ter Syoran por perto...

**Deixa isso passar, e quando passar**

**Vou estar aqui te esperando**

**Pra te receber**

**E sorrir feliz dessa vez**

**Que esse amor é tanto**

**E quem vai te abraçar?**

**Me fala quem vai te socorrer**

**Quando chover e acabar a luz**

**Pra quem você vai correr?**

**E quem vai me levar**

**Entre as estrelas, quem vai fazer**

**Toda manhã me cobrir de luz?**

**Quem, além de você?**

**Quem, além de você?**

**(Quem, além de você – Leoni)**

--

Sim, leitores e leitoras, é o fim de mais um capítulo... Gostaram? Eu adorei escrevê-lo, embora estivesse um pouco temerosa, achei que as cenas de emoção de Sakura fossem ficar muito exageradas, mas acho que acertei na dose, ou não? Quanto ao Syoran, enfim, sem comentários... Aliás, um único comentário: EU QUERO UM SYORAN DESSES PRA MIM! E desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, eu acabei me empolgando um pouco... Até o próximo capítulo, galera! Beijões!


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer

Será o retorno dos que não foram? Será uma liquidação de cadáveres? Será mais um vírus estilo Resident Evil que traz de volta os mortos? Não, é apenas a Ki-chan de volta! Antes que perguntem, eu não morri, não virei morta viva e não me hospitalizei... Andei tendo pouco tempo pra escrever e, quando o tempo finalmente veio, a inspiração tirou férias... Mas aqui estão todos de volta: Ki, a inspiração e Aparências! Hoje, com música internacional... Estamos ficando muito chiques, hein? Aos que gostam de Madonna, regozijem-se, pois hoje consta aqui Voices, uma música do novo cd dela que eu simplesmente amooooooooooooo! Então, agradecimentos aos meus queridos leitores, que mandam reviews fofas e os que não mandam também (eu sei que vocês estão aí lendo, não pensem que eu não sei...)! Ki os adora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agora, as palavras a Bruninha-chan, a nossa revisora nota 100000000000000000000000000! Ki's Kiss, guys!

**N.R.: Oie leitores da Kiki-chan! Sei que todos estão ansiosos para saber o que esperar da nossa Dama do Gelo e do super, hiper, mega, power, ultra bonitão Syoran então, sem mais delongas: Aparências. Boa leitura!**

Obs.: CCS, Resident Evil e Bruninha-chan não me pertencem, mas nós os citamos e adoramos mesmo assim! Boa leitura!

_________________________________________________________________________

**APARÊNCIAS**

**Capítulo 6**

Olhou para o lado, Syoran dormia tranquilamente. Depois de muito acorda-la, ele dormira e a deixara sem sono. As lembranças da conversa com Touya e as palavras do rapaz sobre a tatuagem se misturavam em seus pensamentos matinais. Seria cedo para um telefonema?

- Mochi mochi.

- Eu os acordei? – a demora pra atender deveria ter respondido sua pergunta, mas não conseguiria começar a conversa de outro modo.

- Saki?

- Já pedi pra não me chamar de Saki, Touya.

- Já estávamos prestes a acordar, Sakura. O que houve? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu tinha de falar antes de mudar de idéia... – a pausa foi recheada por um longo suspiro – Eu vou a Tomoeda com você.

- Você vai? – ela pôde ouvir a voz de Yukito bem perto do telefone – É Sakura... Eu não disse a você que ela iria?

- Deixa eu falar com ele?

- O quê? – a voz de Touya não se mostrou amigável à idéia.

- Deixa eu falar com Yukito. Por favor, mano, por favor...

- Está bem.

A respiração de Yukito, do outro lado da linha, já a deixava nervosa. O que diria a ele? Eram 5 da manhã e ele estava deitado ao lado de seu irmão, provavelmente cansado por mais uma noite de... Não conseguia nem pensar...

- Sakura?

- Yuki-kun...

A voz e a coragem haviam escorrido junto com a lágrima solitária que descia por sua bochecha. Dizer a ele o quanto ainda o amava não adiantaria, era ao lado de Touya que ele estava naquele momento. Esquecera completamente a presença de Syoran até sentir o abraço dele envolvendo seu corpo. Pela intensidade do toque, ele ouvira tudo e deduzira o que não dissera ainda. Encostou a boca em sua orelha, ao que ela fechou os olhos. A voz era rouca, mas marcante.

- Diga a ele que quer que ele vá com vocês.

- Eu quero que venha conosco, Yuki-kun...

- Diga também que quer falar com eles sobre a viagem amanhã, em um almoço, em sua casa.

- Quero falar com vocês sobre a viagem amanhã em um almoço aqui em casa.

- Sakura, você está bem? – Yukito podia ouvir a voz de Syoran ditando as palavras da menina.

- Deseje boa noite e desligue...

- Estou, kun... Boa noite.

**Who is the master**

**And who is the slave...**

**(Voices – Madonna)**

Syoran colocou o telefone de volta no lugar antes mesmo que Yukito pudesse responder. Abriu os olhos e voltou-se pra ele. O olhava ainda sem entender o que fizera e mais, por que fizera.

- Você estava perdida e eu te guiei... Não me olhe assim... – Syoran tocava-lhe o rosto devagar – Eu sei o que queria dizer a ele, mas eu sou seu namorado agora. Não seria justo dar esperanças a Tsukishiro sem que ele tivesse chances, não é verdade?

Quem era aquele homem que dividia sua cama naquele instante? Ele a havia manipulado como ninguém jamais conseguira. A possuíra de maneira tão completa que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mandá-lo embora.

Pior: não queria mandá-lo embora.

- Gosto quando você faz essa carinha de confusa, mas prefiro a sua carinha de prazer quando está comigo... Podemos providenciar isso agora, certo?

---------------------------------------------------

O sol batia em seu rosto sem piedade. Já deviam ser mais de 10 da manhã, a cortina grossa não mais filtrava os raios. Virou e revirou, não havia mais como dormir. Rumou ao banheiro, nada como um banho bem frio pra começar um dia...

Da cozinha, o cheiro de café quente convidava sua barriga faminta a fazer sons guturais. Teria ainda de comprar as coisas pro almoço que Syoran inventara... O que ele queria com aquilo? Aliás... Onde ele estava?

A mesa estava recheada de guloseimas. Pães, doces, frutas, coisas que só conhecera quando de sua longa estadia na Inglaterra, mas que muito raramente freqüentavam sua mesa agora no Japão. O bilhetinho de letra comprida deveria dar uma explicação plausível para tudo aquilo.

O papel levemente azulado e com o timbre das empresas Li se resumia a poucas palavras:

O CAFÉ É UM PRESENTINHO. ESTAREI DE VOLTA PRO ALMOÇO.

Xiao Lang

PS.: NÃO SE PREOCUPE, EU TRAREI O ALMOÇO.

Era um pândego, sem dúvidas.

No jornal, as notícias eram as mesmas de sempre, não fosse uma pequena nota que a fez engasgar-se com o cappuccino lotado de chantilly. Uma foto pequena de Syoran abraçado a uma moça bonita, de longos cabelos negros, acompanhada dos seguintes dizeres:

_É chegada ao Japão a noiva de um dos mais influentes expoentes da exportação japonesa da atualidade. A bela Mei Ling Li, noiva de Xiao Lang Li, vem acompanhar mais uma grande transação das empresas Li, da qual é uma das acionistas. Seria essa vinda um anúncio da aproximação do casamento? Torcemos pelos pombinhos!_

Noiva? Releu 3 vezes, não, não havia lido errado. Estava escrito noiva. Então que palhaçada era aquela de café, almoço... O que ele queria com ela então? Homens, por que ainda confiava neles?

Continuou a folhear o jornal como se nada houvera acontecido. Ainda bem que não tivera tempo de se apegar a ele... A noite anterior veio, nítida, bagunçar seus pensamentos. Não, nenhum outro homem a faria de boba. Nenhum.

---------------------------------------------------------

- Trouxe o melhor que achei. Caso você não goste de comida japonesa – olhou pra ela com um sorriso bem sarcástico – o que eu acho que não acontece, trouxe o meu Chef de cousine pra alguma eventualidade... O que há com você? Não ganho nem um beijinho?

Sakura olhava para Syoran, parado defronte sua porta, sem esboçar reação alguma. Afastou-se, para que ele pudesse entrar, acompanhado de sua comitiva gastronômica.

- Podem ir. Se eu precisar, chamo. – Syoran esperou que todos os preparativos fossem feitos e logo depois fechou a porta – Ainda estou esperando meu beijinho...

Agarrou-o com paixão, dando-lhe o tão esperado beijo. Ele sorriu, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Essa é a minha menina... Você está linda! Tudo isso pra mim?

- Sempre fico linda pro homem que amo...

- Eu sabia que meu charme ainda ia te deixar assim, caidinha...

- Falava de Yukito.

Ela o olhava, séria. Aquela não era uma cara de grandes amigos, então nada de gracinhas...

- O que está havendo? Até hoje de manhã ia tudo bem, eu fazia você feliz e você era o meu projeto de futura esposa...

- Até hoje de manhã sua noiva ainda não tinha dado o ar da graça, senhor Li. – jogou o jornal sobre ele.

Syoran leu vagarosamente a nota, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver seu rosto e o de Mei Ling na foto.

- Isso tudo são ciúmes da Mei?

- Claro que não! – o rosto dela ficara vermelho de repente – Você me usa o quanto quer e não quer que eu fique chateada de ser a última a saber que você tem uma noiva?

- Eu não usei você o quanto eu queria... Ainda quero usar mais um pouquinho... – aproximou-se dela devagar, mas foi rechaçado – Mei foi minha noiva, Sakura. Foi. Do verbo não é mais.

- Claro... E o que ela veio fazer aqui então?

- Pra quem não está com ciúmes você está querendo saber bastante, não? – Syoran jogou-se no sofá – Ela veio saber quem eu vou levar ao almoço anual do clã. – olhou para ela, apontando-a com o dedo indicador – Ou seja, ela veio conhecê-la.

- É, e eu seria burra o suficiente para acreditar no que você diz, não é? – o sorriso dela chegava a ser assustador – Não me importo que você tenha uma noiva, afinal de contas você nada mais é que uma aventura... – sentou nas pernas dele, passando calmamente as mãos sobre a barba mal feita – Um passatempo bem apetitoso, eu diria... – levantou-se bruscamente – Mas nada além disso. Só não gosto de não saber dos seus outros afazeres.

Ele riu largamente. Parecia incrivelmente imune até ao seu pior tipo de sarcasmo.

**First you say you love me,**

**then you wanna leave me**

**Then you say you're sorry,**

**you play the game so well**

**I bought your illusion,**

**you're the greatest salesman**

**How could I refuse you**

**when you sold it to yourself**

**(Voices – Madonna)**

- Nem você acredita no que está falando! Quer apenas um pretexto pra brigar comigo antes da chegada do Tsukishiro. – ele levantou-se, abriu vagarosamente a porta da geladeira, analisando tudo que poderia pegar e decidindo-se, por fim, por uma pequenina maçã que sobrara do lauto café que ele deixara – Mas você não vai conseguir me mandar embora. No fundo você só está com medo.

Ele era perigoso, só agora ela podia notar. Dissimulado mesmo, se observasse melhor.

- Medo? De onde você tirou isso?

- Medo de se envolver de novo. Mas agora é tarde. Eu quero você. E vou ter você custe o que custar.

Ainda pensou em dizer algo pra desbancá-lo, mas a campainha fora mais rápida. Yukito chegara.

---------------------------------------------------

Pessoinhas do meu coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E aí vem Ki com mais um de seus papos sem sentido! Não, hoje eu vou ser breve, juro! Só queria saber o que acharam do chappie... Qualquer dúvida, mensagem de agrado ou desagrado, já sabem, né? Então até o próximo chappie! Ki's Kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**

Olá, meninos e meninas!

Depois de tempos e tempos e tempos e tempos e tempos e tempos (tanto tempo que Ki nem soube contar) aqui está mais um capítulo de Aparências! Palmas! Com muitas músicas hoje! Vamos à extensa lista? Começamos com Kid Abelha, Por que não desisto de você; seguido do eterno e não menos clássico Leoni, com Sempre por querer (que eu sinceramente me derreto quando escuto...); Yahoo, com De volta pro amor e, para terminar o nosso hit list, a atual diva dos escândalos e das boas músicas, Amy Winehouse, com Love is a losing game. Agradecendo as reviews fofinhas, os eternos dias e meses em que vocês esperaram por esse chappie e a Bruninha-chan que me agüentou por horas a fio à procura de uma música que casasse com cada minúsculo pedacinho...

Vamos ao Chappie!

**Advertisemente**: Ki não é dona de CCS, nem de Bruninha-chan, mas gostaria muito de tê-los!

Syorans e reviews serão muito bem vindos!

Bruninha-chan, hora do show!

Nr.: Kiki, maninha! Leitores...Salvem, salvem! Como é bom estar aqui de novo, como eu senti falta de Aparências...Das peripécias do nosso herói Syoran, que nesse capítulo, meninas...

Ki, você quer que as garotas nunca encontrem um namorado? Porque se formos basear nossa procura no Syoran, ai ai ai, o que vai ter de mulher solteira! Rsrsrsrrs

Bom, piadas a parte, o chappie está divino! Curtinho, mas perfeito. E as músicas, esse playlist arrasou, viu?

Sem mais delongas, desfrutem do talento da Kisa.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**APARÊNCIAS**

**Capítulo 7**

A porta se abriu lentamente, chegava a ser torturante. Queria vê-lo, pular em seus braços e lhe dizer que nada mudara, que ainda era dele... Não, melhor, que aquele rompimento fora apenas para testar a relação, toda e qualquer traição seria perdoada, uma vez que nada fora por amor! E...

**Por que é que eu não desisto de você?**

**Porque?**

**Eu não desisto**

**Por que é que eu não desisto de você?**

**Porque?**

**Eu não desisto**

**(Kid Abelha – Por que eu não desisto de você)**

- Tadaima! – a voz nada masculina foi um choque momentâneo – É, pela sua cara acho que não ficou contente que eu tenha voltado, não é?

- Tomoyo! – o choque fora tomado por um abraço impulsivo, que quase derrubou a jovem cantora – Eu estava pra comer os móveis de saudades! – abraçou-a novamente, como para ter certeza de que a amiga realmente estava ali.

- E você foi mais rápido que eu, hein, Syoran! – Eriol batia-lhe nas costas, indicando Sakura com o outro braço – E olha que eu estou na batalha pra morar aqui há mais tempo!

- Ainda estou nessa batalha também, Eriol... Mas a minha guerra vai ser maior que a sua, pelo visto...

Sakura estava parada ao lado de Tomoyo, petrificada frente a figura sorridente que chegara despercebida em meio à comemoração. Ao lado de Yukito, Touya olhava Syoran, ao fundo, com reprovação. Não fez nada do que havia planejado, as lágrimas corriam novamente sem explicação. Por que ele lhe causava apenas aquela dor sem limites? Onde estava o amor que antes ocupara aquele mar de lágrimas?

**Avisos luminosos, meus alarmes**

**Que eu desligava sempre que tocavam**

**Por livre e meio estúpida vontade**

**Se agora eu cato a alma pelos cantos**

**A culpa não foi sua eu te garanto**

**Eu sei você não vai querer saber**

**(Leoni – Sempre por querer)**

- Por que não entram e se acomodam? Já são de casa, não? – Syoran se apressara a instalá-los, a mão agora segura sobre o ombro de Sakura – Acho que o nosso almoço será maior do que o que eu planejara... – coçou a cabeça e recebeu um meio-sorriso de Sakura pela atitude – Mas pelo rosto sorridente aqui isso não será problema, hum? – puxou levemente o queixo dela, pousando um terno beijo em seus lábios.

- Touya, Yukito... Há quanto tempo! – Tomoyo os recepcionava também – Este é Eriol, meu...

- Noivo. – Eriol estendia a mão aos dois.

- É, ainda não me acostumei com esse "noivado". – ela fez as aspas com os dedos – Se importam se guardarmos as malas antes de começar a comer? É que acabamos de chegar e...

- Tudo bem, Tomoyo, não se prenda por nós... – a voz de Yukito fez Sakura se encolher um pouco mais nos braços de Syoran – Você é o rapaz do parque, ou eu estou enganado? – agora, apontava para Syoran.

- Li Xiao Lang. – movimentou-se para apertar a mão de Yukito, mas o gesto de Sakura era claro, ela não queria que ele se movesse um milímetro – Sakura fala muito de você. – acariciava os cabelos da menina, completamente enterrada em seu peito – Aliás, de ambos.

- Espero que bem! – Yukito falava de forma descontraída – Afinal, depois de tanto...

- De tanto sofrimento e desilusão. – a voz de Sakura era quase um sussurro – Mas nós não vamos discutir isso hoje. – repentinamente, a voz dela se tornara clara, o rosto sem lágrimas – Syoran fala demais. – deu um leve tapinha no braço dele, que riu – Okaeri.

**Tô vivendo com uma sombra sobre mim**

**E uma nuvem no meu quarto de dormir**

**Tanto tempo sozinho**

**Às vezes eu acho que a culpa é minha...**

**Tenho andado atrás dos sonhos que eu criei**

**Tanto sentimento que desperdicei**

**Infinito momento**

**Perdido na esquina do pensamento...**

**(Yahoo – De volta pro amor)**

Os braços de Syoran envolveram-na em um abraço protetor. Era incrível perceber o quanto ele sabia o que ela precisava em cada momento. Não, era assustador. Mais assustador até que o olhar mortífero que Touya lançara ao ouvi-la falar de Syoran de modo tão familiar. Yukito sorria. Sorria e estendia a mão sempre apaziguadora sobre a de Touya, que apenas desviou os olhos.

- Sintam-se em casa. Eu e Syoran temos de cuidar do almoço. – deu ênfase no nome Syoran, adorando a fúria contida do irmão.

Tudo que queria era sair dali. Bancar a forte cansava, doía, machucava. Agarrou o braço que a envolvia e rumou, quase correndo, para a cozinha. Cruzou com Tomoyo, que voltava à sala aos beijos com Eriol.

Sair da vista dos convidados foi o suficiente para que ela desabasse. Agarrou-se à bancada para não cair, toda a tristeza do mundo pesando em suas costas. E lá estavam as mãos dele, os braços, as palavras de amor...

- Eu te amo. – Syoran lhe falava ao ouvido – E isso é tudo de que você precisa.

Aquilo bastou para aumentar os decibéis de seus soluços. O abraço dele, sempre seguro, repentinamente afrouxou-se. Procurou-o novamente, mas o dedo indicador dele balançava, o não era evidente.

- Possuir a mim não te basta, não é? – o sorriso dele agora era triste – Eu não quero ser apenas um tapa-buraco pra sua dor. – a voz se tornara séria.

- Então pra que cutucar a minha ferida? Pra que trazê-lo aqui? – ela quase gritava em meio ao pranto – O que você quer de mim?

- Ainda não ficou claro? – os dedos dele pousavam em seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhá-lo – Estava todo orgulhoso da sua recuperação na sala, mas**(agora)** vejo que me enganei. E temos tão pouco tempo até o almoço do clã...

Foi surpreendido pelo tapa de Sakura em sua mão, seguido do puxão em seu terno, ela o aproximava e repousava a cabeça sobre seu peito novamente.

- Não me obrigue a dizer que preciso de você. – a voz era abafada – Se não gosta das minhas lágrimas, me faça sorrir. É mais simples que exigir algo que não posso dar agora.

- Ainda existe algum gelo inteiro nesse mundo de água? – retirou as mãos dela de sua roupa e a afastou novamente, dessa vez segurando-a pelos ombros – É essa frieza, essa racionalidade que você esquece na frente dele. E não é essa mulherzinha maricas que eu vou apresentar à minha família... – conseguiu um olhar espontâneo dela – Não mesmo!

Um sorriso. Dessa vez completo, sincero. Syoran fez um gesto para que o almoço fosse servido, segurou forte a mão de Sakura e rumou de volta à sala.

- Tomei a liberdade de pedir que sirvam o almoço, espero que estejam com tanta fome quanto eu... – ele sorria aos convidados – Podemos ir para a mesa?

- Claro! – Yukito era o mais animado – Eu também estou faminto!

Todos seguiam para ocupar seus lugares, mas Touya foi mais rápido e segurou o braço de Sakura, atrasando-a.

- O que esse moleque está fazendo aqui? – a expressão era mais de raiva que de seriedade – E que intimidade é essa com ele? - Touya lançava um olhar envenenado a Syoran, que apenas observava de longe, já sentado na cabeceira da mesa, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Olha a audácia dele! E ainda me encara!

- Não quero brigas na minha casa, Touya. Aliás, não quero brigas com Syoran. – ela olhou o rapaz de longe e lhe mandou um beijo, que ele pareceu agarrar com a mão e guardar no bolso, deixando Touya a ponto de espancá-lo à distância – Ele viajará conosco.

- O quê? Esse moleque não vai a Tomoeda conosco! Ele está drogando você? Só pode! Você nunca ficou tão ligada a alguém assim!

- Fiquei sim. Mas você roubou o motivo da minha fixação, estava na hora de eu encontrar outra, não? – ela já se dirigia para a mesa – E esse eu tenho certeza de que você não vai conseguir roubar.

**Why do I wish I never played**

**Oh what a mess we made**

**And now the final frame**

**Love is a losing game**

**Played out by the band**

**Love is a losing hand**

**More than I could stand**

**Love is a losing hand**

**(Amy Winehouse – Love is a losing game)**

Sentou-se à mesa, logo sendo seguida por Touya. Aquele seria um longo almoço.

___________________________________________________________________

(Risada histérica) Hohoho! Um chappie curtinho, sem muitas delongas... Alguém entende a Sakura? É, nem eu... Mas ela tem o Xiao, não há muito o que entender, não concordam? Bom, o almoço ainda não acabou e a chapa já esquentou, né? Próximo chappie: revelações sobre as intenções de cada um nessa mesa! (imitando Soul Eater... Alguém também tá acompanhando?) Beijinhos! (Mais um dia ¬ ¬)


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer

Numa terra distante, onde Ki-chan escrevia fics...

Não, não se assustem! Ki não virou história da carochinha, estou de volta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agradeçam às belíssimas matérias da Medicina, que ficaram me segurando por todo esse tempo... Enfim... Agora vamos colocar em prática todas essas longas semanas de pensamentos e músicas coletados e armazenados especialmente para Aparências (né, Amor? Rsrs). Pra começar, não podia deixar de estar aqui a nossa velha e conhecida playlist, né? Pra começar, podemos ver **A beautiful mess**, uma belíssima música de **Jason Mraz**, uma das minhas atuais fixações, eu confesso... Mas o cara é quase um gênio, vocês não acham? Em seguida, um pedacinho significativo de **All that she wants**, um clássico do **Ace of Base** que eu pessoalmente adoro e acho que cairia bem aqui... Pra fechar, **À sua maneira**, **Capital Inicial**, sugestão muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito boa da mana!

E por que Ki não começa logo essa fic, pelamordedeus!

Beijos Bruninha! É com você e aproveitem a fic!

**E ai, fãs da Kiki?! Esse chappie está uma maravilha, Ki, como você faz isso com a gente? Mais Aparências! Queremos mais Aparências!**

**Beijo galera!**

Advertisement: CCS não me pertence. Xiao não me pertence. Mas e se eu chorar um pouquinho, será que a Clamp se compadece? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

_________________________________________________________________________

**APARÊNCIAS**

**Capítulo 8 **

Primeiro pensou em falar sobre o outono e em como ele corria rápido naquele ano, mas o rosto de Touya parecia tão intimidador quanto o inverno que se seguiria. Pensando bem, era melhor um assunto mais descontraído, como a volta de Tomoyo, como havia sido a viagem dela ou mais um dos assassinatos em massa dos Estados Unidos. Um assunto secundário para desviar as coisas, talvez.

**You've got the best of both worlds  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man then lift him back up again  
You are strong but you're needy, humble but you're greedy  
And based on your body language and shorty cursive I've been reading  
You're style is quite selective though your mind is rather reckless  
Well I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is**

Hey, what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses

**(A beautiful mess - Jason Mraz)**

Yukito era o único que não notava o silêncio aterrador na mesa, comia como se aquela fosse ser sua última refeição em décadas. A maioria já se servia da sobremesa e Syoran já desfrutava de seu chá, preferências chinesas, segundo ele. Duvidava muito, mas não discutira.

Os últimos pedaços da mousse sumiam da travessa quando a primeira voz se atreveu a cortar o clima tenso.

- E então, você nos chamou somente para comer?

**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
Kind of turn themselves into knives  
And don't mind my nerve you can call it fiction  
Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions dear  
Cause here we are, here we are**

**(A beautiful mess - Jason Mraz)**

Touya sabia como ser gentil...

- Você sabe que não. – Sakura tentou ser menos hostil que o irmão, obtendo um afago de Syoran pela iniciativa. Acaso agora virara um daqueles cachorrinhos treinados para receber afagos quando fazia a coisa certa? Deu um discreto tapinha na mão dele, recebendo um largo sorriso em resposta – Tomoeda. É sobre isso que vamos falar.

**Although you were biased I love your advice  
Your comebacks they're quick and probably have to do with your insecurities  
There's no shame in being crazy, depending on how you take these words  
I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging**

But it's a beautiful mess, yes it is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses

**(A beautiful mess - Jason Mraz)**

- Exato. Queremos ir a Tomoeda junto com vocês. – e Syoran recebeu um questionamento silencioso ao citar a frase na primeira pessoa do plural – Por isso achamos – e deu ênfase no plural, rindo da reação muda dela – que era necessário uma discussão de datas, acomodações, esse tipo de coisa...

- Você não devia estar nem aqui no meio de uma discussão familiar, moleque! – isso deveria ter afetado Syoran, mas, para a tristeza de Touya, ele era mais duro na queda do que parecia – O que ele faz aqui, Sakura?

- Touya... – Yukito tentava amenizar a situação, a boca finalmente vazia – Trégua, lembra?

Tomoyo e Eriol olhavam para Sakura, desconcertados, certos de que haviam caído de pára-quedas em um vespeiro dos grandes. Tinha de resolver aquilo, afinal, embora a idéia do almoço tenha sido plantada de uma maneira não convencional em sua boca, a casa e os planos ainda eram seus. Tomou postura e segurou ainda mais forte a mão de Syoran por baixo da mesa. Mais do que nunca precisava que ele não se metesse.

- Touya. – esperou que o irmão lhe desse atenção – Desde que você falou sobre papai, eu fiquei preocupada e acho que por ele – Touya ia falar algo, mas Yukito o tolheu com um leve meneio de cabeça – a trégua tem de ser levada a sério. Papai não ia melhorar nos vendo brigar.

- Ainda mais por algo tão idiota.

**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say  
Kind of turn themselves into blades  
And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard  
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt, oh dear  
Cause here, here we are  
Here we are**

We're still here

**(A beautiful mess - Jason Mraz)**

Wow, ele sabia como machucar. Por alguns segundos pensou em esquecer a trégua e usar a faca, ao lado de sua mão, para resolver de vez a situação, mas as mãos de Syoran já haviam sido mais rápidas e segurado as suas.

- Não é isso que importa agora. – a voz voltara a ser hostil – Se você quer que eu vá a Tomoeda pelo bem de papai, tem de fazer todo o planejamento também pensando em papai. E se vai levar Yuki-kun, eu tenho o direito de levar alguém também, não?

- Não se trata de levar alguém ou não, Sakura, se trata de...

- Não se trata de nada, Touya! – ela já se levantara da cadeira – Eu quero apenas ver o meu pai e você fica se apegando nessas besteiras! E depois eu é que fico brigando por coisas idiotas! – bateu as mãos na mesa com uma força que desconhecia, baixando a cabeça para esconder os olhos marejados – Estou tentando refazer a nossa relação, tentando esquecer tudo, superar... – a voz era quase um sussurro – E você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto papai me magoou! E eu estou passando por cima de tudo! De tudo! – as primeiras lágrimas ameaçavam romper aquela fala, mas ela as limpou antes mesmo que pudessem – Não me venha com as suas exigências idiotas como se ainda fosse meu irmão! Leve isso tão a sério quanto eu!

Syoran a puxou de volta à cadeira, enxugando-lhe gentilmente as lágrimas que haviam saltado junto com a raiva. Touya parecia chocado demais para dizer algo, então Yukito tomou a frente.

- Tem toda razão, Sakura... – o olhar de orgulho dele a fez suspirar – Também penso que essa briga tem de parar. – recebeu a anuência de Syoran – Mas não acho que consigamos algo hoje, assim. Eu e Touya vamos pensar com calma, planejar tudo. Mas não hoje. Tudo bem?

- Sintam-se a vontade. – Syoran tomara a palavra como se ela nunca houvesse passado por outras bocas – Agradecemos que tenham ao menos vindo, e eu realmente espero que possamos resolver tudo da melhor e mais civilizada maneira possível.

**And it's a beautiful mess, yes it is  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes**

And through timeless words and priceless pictures  
We'll fly like birds not of this earth  
And tides they turn and hearts disfigure  
But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
But its nice today, oh the wait was so worth it

Here we are

**(A beautiful mess - Jason Mraz)**

Yukito arrastava Touya rumo à sala, sendo seguido por Syoran que também arrastava Sakura. Tomoyo e Eriol aproveitaram a distração para se manterem na mesa e mudar a sintonia de briga de irmãos para noivos apaixonados.

- Então, até outro dia, certo? – Yukito agia de maneira cordial.

- Com toda certeza. – Syoran estendia-lhe a mão, como um bom cavalheiro.

Yukito ia corresponder o gesto, mas Touya bateu na mão do rapaz antes.

- Não aja como se fosse fazer parte desta família, porque você realmente não vai. Não se iluda com ela. – apontou para Sakura – Não é a você que ela quer.

**all that she wants is another baby  
she's gone tomorrow boy  
all that she wants is another baby  
all that she wants is another baby  
she's gone tomorrow boy  
all that she wants is another baby**

all that she wants - all that she wants

so if you are in sight and the day is right  
she's a hunter you're the fox  
the gentle voice that talks to you  
won't talk forever  
it's a night for passion  
but the morning means goodbye  
beware of what is flashing in her eyes  
she's going to get you

all that she wants...

**(All that she wants – Ace of Base)**

O choque foi físico, pois Sakura cambaleou, segurando-se mais a Syoran.

- E você não se iluda comigo. Eu costumo conseguir o que quero. – e o sorriso dele era um mistério maior que a Monalisa.

_____________ _______________________

A casa estava finalmente vazia. Os empregados de Syoran já haviam retirado tudo que havia sido trazido para o almoço, Tomoyo e Eriol já haviam saído para "voltar à cidade", como diziam. Sakura ainda se recuperava do que Touya dissera e do estranho diálogo que se dera algumas horas antes. Recostava-se a Syoran, que a abraçava gentilmente no sofá já há algum tempo. As lágrimas haviam secado, mas a voz ainda embargava por qualquer palavra.

- Preciso resolver tudo antes de começar a transferência da empresa. – ele parecia falar para si mesmo, sabedor da desatenção dela – Talvez se eu colocasse os contadores para iniciar o trabalho agora...

- Você está se iludindo comigo?

A voz dela soara tão baixa que ele se viu obrigado a puxar-lhe o rosto para ouvir bem.

- O que?

- Você acha que está se iludindo comigo? – reconheceu os olhos, eram os mesmo da primeira noite que a vira – Desde o início eu sei que você não é igual a todos os outros que eu usei. Então não me dei ao trabalho de iludi-lo.

Apaixonava-se mais uma vez por ela? Nossa, isso tinha de parar, estava virando hábito! Amava aquelas mudanças repentinas de personalidade, minutos antes a mocinha destruída e agora ali estava a devoradora impiedosa de homens... Realmente amava aquela mulher!

**Ela dormiu no calor dos meus braços  
E eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho  
Há um tempo atrás pensei em te dizer  
que eu nunca cai nas suas armadilhas de amor**

**(À sua maneira – Capital Inicial)**

- Então por que está comigo?

Uma enorme risada. Ao menos ela esquecera a tristeza anterior.

- Olhe quem está com quem, Syoran. – o olhar malicioso. Cairia? – Eu estou em casa, no meu sofá, dizendo a você que não quero iludi-lo. Acho que eu deveria fazer a pergunta.

- Então faça!

- Então... Por que está comigo? – a voz dela desceu algumas notas e se tornou um leve sussurrar em seu ouvido – Seria porque eu sou difícil? Ou talvez porque... – as mãos dela já passeavam por seus cabelos – Goste do meu colchão...

Ouvira a palavra que precisava ouvir. Pegou-a rudemente nos braços, ao que ela deu um gritinho de satisfação, e a levou sem demoras ao quarto. As cortinas permaneciam fechadas desde a manhã, o que dava um ar ainda mais ardente ao local. Ela arfava sob seus lábios quando o empurrou sem mais explicações.

**Naquele amor  
A sua maneira  
Perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira**

Não mandarei cinzas de rosas  
Nem penso em contar os nossos segredos

Naquele amor  
A sua maneira  
Perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira

**(À sua maneira – Capital Inicial)**

- Eu tenho de dizer uma coisa antes.

- Eu sei que você não é virgem...

- Deixa de ser idiota! – levou um belo tapa no ombro pela frase – Essa será a nossa última transa.

Syoran teve de sentar-se na cama e absorver a informação. Aquilo era hora de dizer? Podia pelo menos ter esperado... Enfim...

- O que aconteceu? Eu não sou bom de cama, é isso? – nem ele acreditava no que dizia. Nunca tivera reclamações, ao contrário...

- Ruim você não é mesmo! – os olhos maliciosos haviam voltado – Eu diria que você pode se profissionalizar nisso, sabia? – uma risada sem graça, teria um mas – Mas, eu não acho certo continuar te iludindo. Touya não diz as coisas de uma maneira muito gentil, mas disse uma verdade. Eu ainda penso muito em Yuki-kun e ele mexe comigo.

Recolocou a camisa, que já havia sido atirada ao chão, e vestiu-se sem pressa. Um sorriso que ela não conhecia pairava sobre os lábios dele. Dissera algo engraçado?

- Eu vou mudar um pouquinho o rumo das coisas. – passava a mão no cabelo, ele realmente estava nervoso – Essa não vai ser a nossa última transa e, como eu vou dizer isso... Você tem de cair na real, Sakura, eu... Eu vou continuar ao seu lado, da maneira que for. Transando ou não com você, eu não entendo porque, mas eu te amo, então, você não vai se livrar de mim como fez durante os seus intermináveis anos de Dama do Gelo com todos os outros caras.

**Ela dormiu no calor dos meus braços  
E eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho  
Há um tempo atrás pensei em te dizer  
que eu nunca cai nas suas armadilhas de amor**

**(À sua maneira – Capital Inicial)**

Sakura sabia que teria de terminar assim, como fizera com todos os outros. Syoran atingira muitos patamares a mais que os outros, conseguira tê-la muito mais que os outros. E a deixava feliz que ele não se afastasse, afinal, Syoran era um ótimo amigo. O sorriso estranho continuava lá e ele sequer parecia triste.

- Syoran, eu...

- Não se preocupe em pedir desculpas. Quem está se iludindo é você. Quando perceber que me ama, eu estarei aqui ao seu lado, esperando.

- E o que lhe dá tanta certeza de que eu o amo? – a voz saiu em tom de desafio.

Ele se aproximou sem pressa, os lábios quase colados aos dela, a mão envolvendo sua cintura. As orbes chocolate derretido estavam de volta e a respiração de Sakura voltou a ofegar instantaneamente. Os braços já se preparavam para puxá-lo para si, a boca buscava a dele, o corpo amolecia ao pequeno toque. Súbito, ele a largou sobre a cama, rearrumando as roupas agora um pouco amarrotadas.

**Naquele amor  
A sua maneira  
Perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira**

**(À sua maneira – Capital Inicial)**

- Mas o que...

- Isso me dá a certeza de que você me ama. – o sorriso. Agora sabia o que significava: prepotência! – Você perde o controle.

Jogou 2 ou 3 travesseiros contra ele, mas o rapaz era rápido e não chegou a ser atingido por nenhum. Tomou seu rosto com ternura, aquele era, sem dúvidas, um beijo de despedida.

- Syoran...

- O que?

- Amigos não se beijam.

Sentiria mais falta dele do que queria admitir. A risada dele enchia seu peito de algo que ela não sabia bem o que era, mas a deixava feliz. Abraçou-o, agora da maneira fraternal que deveria ter dali em diante.

- Vai me ver no Suki hoje?

- Quer terminar comigo e ainda me impedir de beber? – adorava o bom humor dele – Claro que vou.

Um tchauzinho breve da porta e estava acabado. O seu porto não mais estaria ali pela manhã tentando sair de mansinho para não acordá-la, como fizera durante toda a semana. Nem fazendo-lhe massagens no elevador. Nem acariciando seus cabelos pra que adormecesse...

**Naquele amor  
A sua maneira  
Perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira**

**(À sua maneira – Capital Inicial)**

Abraçou-se ao travesseiro que sobrara. Não imaginava porque, mas seu coração se esvaziara como nunca antes.

______________________________________________

BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Alguém aqui ficou tão triste quanto eu com esse final? Tinha de ser assim, minha gente... Mas se acalmem, a fic não terminou ainda! Ainda teremos reviravoltas... HOHOHO! E vocês ainda vão me agradecer por esses momentos de tristeza....

Nos vemos em breve, ok? Ou talvez não... Ou talvez sim! Enfim, continuem acompanhando e Ki promete que tentará postar logo, tá?

Ki's Kiss!


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer

Senhoras e senhores, assim como meu amado Ciel em Kuroshitsuji, Ki achou de volta seu anel Yamashina e voltou à vida! HOHO! Pouca conversa hoje, pessoinhas, o capítulo de hoje conta com as músicas Lovefool, do The Cardigans e Jolene, do White Stripes. Reviravoltas, máscaras caindo, isso e muito mais em mais um capítulo emocionante! HOHO! Agora chega de propaganda e vamos aos comentários e ao chappie, certo? Ki's Kiss!

Advertisement: Nem Kuroshitsuji, nem Card Captor Sakura me pertencem, mas ao menos poder amar eternamente Syoran, Sebastian, Grell e Undertaker eu posso, né?

N.R.: Saudações leitores! Hora de cumprir todas as promessas feitas pedindo por atualização de Aparências. E eu, em particular, estou duplamente feliz, pois estava morrendo de saudades da Yamashina-mor, Kiki! Ok,ok, vamos deixar a empolgação para depois e ler o capítulo novinho.

Boa leitura!

**APARÊNCIAS**

**Capítulo 9**

- Sua mãe ligou, Xiao, ela quer saber...

- Estou um pouco cansado agora, Meiling, mais tarde conversamos, ok?

Ele havia acabado de entrar em casa, jogado as chaves displicentemente em qualquer canto, e subia sem dizer mais. Os olhos pareciam marejados, mas ela não saberia dizer se já havia chorado ou estava prestes a fazê-lo. Resolveu seguí-lo, talvez surpreendê-lo em seu momento vulnerável e se mostrar solícita, ganhá-lo de volta como recompensa...

**Dear, I fear we're facing a problem**

**You love me no longer, I know**

**And maybe there is nothing**

**That I can do to make you do**

**Mamma tells me I shouldn't bother**

**That I ought to stick to another man**

**A man that surely deserves me**

**But I think you do!**

**(Lovefool – The Cradigans)**

Subiu as escadas rapidamente, pulando mais de um degrau por vez. Entrou no quarto sem bater e fechou os olhos, esperando pela reação exagerada que ele tinha todas as vezes que ela entrava sem aviso. Reabriu-os, notando o silêncio incomum. Syoran estava deitado em sua cama, as mãos atrás da cabeça, duas pequenas lágrimas correndo do canto do olho. Sequer havia notado sua entrada sorrateira.

- O que há, Xiao? – deitara-se ao lado dele, a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sakura...

- Vocês brigaram? – a entonação da voz denunciando uma alegria incontida.

- Não.

- Então o que houve?

- Ela terminou.

Abraçou-o, mais por seu próprio contentamento que para reconfortá-lo.

- Tem volta?

**So I cry, and I pray, and I beg...**

**Love me, love me,**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, fool me,**

**Go on and fool me**

**Love me, love me,**

**Pretend that you love me**

**Leave me, leave me,**

**Just say that you need me**

**So I cry and I beg for you to...**

**Love me, love me,**

**Say that you love me**

**Leave me, leave me,**

**Just say that you need me**

**I can't care about anything but you...**

**(Lovefool – The Cardigans)**

Ele levantou-se, forçando-a a fazer o mesmo. Esfregou as costas das mãos contra os olhos, passou-as no cabelo e voltou-se para ela, o rosto sereno de sempre:

- O que mamãe queria dessa vez?

- Saber se poderia reservar um lugar pra sua acompanhante ou não. Disse que ela ligasse depois pra ver com você, mas já que vocês brigaram, vou pedir pra ela cancelar...

- Não faça nada, eu mesmo falo com mamãe. Agora vou tomar um banho e trabalhar um pouco... – o semblante voltara a ficar soturno, mas ele novamente tentou disfarçar - Posso ficar sozinho?

- Por que não tira o resto do dia de folga?

- Porque não saberia o que fazer com ele... – empurrava gentilmente Meiling pra fora do quarto – Posso ficar sozinho?

Saiu relutante, mas satisfeita. Então ela não precisaria fazer nada para exterminar a irritante "senhorita perfeição" de quem Syoran falava 24 horas por dia, ela fora idiota o suficiente para dispensá-lo...

Agora era hora de garantir que não haveria volta. Conhecendo Syoran como conhecia, ele tentaria voltar. Mas, ele conseguiria voltar e não largaria dela até ele ter vontade de romper. Tinha de pensar rápido.

**Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene**

**I'm begging of you, please don't take my man**

**Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene**

**Please don't take him just because you can**

**(Jolene - White Stripes)**

Ir no carro da casa levantaria suspeitas, então resolveu pegar um taxi. Conhecia, pelo falatório interminável de Syoran, todos os lugares onde provavelmente poderia encontrá-la, mas resolveu-se pelo bar, o que garantiria que não haveria escândalos.

A fachada era de bom gosto, não podia negar que se tratava um ponto de ótima localização. Pediu ao taxista que esperasse, não demoraria muito e os primeiros funcionários chegariam e no meio deles, seu alvo também. Logo, os cabelos levemente acobreados lhe chamaram a atenção e ela esperou calmamente que Sakura entrasse.

O ambiente lhe pareceu sóbrio, em nada lembrava um bar sem toda a música e a agitação dos clientes. Sakura polia calmamente uma mesa ao fundo, seria bem fácil falar com ela a sós.

- Boa tarde, Kinomoto Sakura, estou certa? – o olhar de dúvida que lhe foi lançado significava um sim – Eu sou Li Meiling, a noiva de XiaoLang. Vim lhe agradecer por ter terminado com ele. – curvou-se em uma mesura profunda – Vim pedir também que não o procure mais, não atenda mais seus telefonemas e evite encontrá-lo.

**Your beauty is beyond compare**

**With flaming locks of auburn hair**

**With ivory skin**

**And eyes of emerald green**

**Your smile is like a breath of spring**

**And your voice is soft like summer rain**

**And I cannot compete with you Jolene**

**And he talks about you in his sleep**

**And there is nothing I can do to keep**

**From crying when he calls your name, Jolene**

**Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene**

**I'm begging of you please don't take my man**

**Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene**

**Please don't take him even though you can**

**(Jolene - ****White Stripes****)**

A reação de Sakura não lhe poderia ser mais inesperada, pois a moça começou a sorrir exageradamente, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande piada.

- Por que ri?

- Porque isso é patético. – sentou-se, indicando a cadeira em frente à outra – Não precisa se preocupar, não pretendo nada além de amizade com seu "noivo". – fez questão de acentuar as aspas no ar, com os dedos – Enquanto eu não o quiser você não tem com o que se preocupar, moça.

- Não me importo de parecer patética a seus olhos, eu o amo. E se você já amou alguém, sabe que não há limites. Posso implorar, ajoelhar, o que me pedir. Só não tire o meu homem de mim.

**Well I can easily understand**

**How you can easily take my man**

**But you don't know what he means to me Jolene**

**Well you could have your choice of men**

**But I could never love again**

**He's the only one for me Jolene**

**And I had to have this talk with you**

**My happiness depends on you**

**And whatever you decide to do Jolene**

**Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene**

**I'm begging of you please don't take my man**

**Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene**

**Please don't take him even though you can**

**(****Jolene - ****White Stripes****)**

O olhar dela era decidido, o que de alguma maneira lembrava-a de como deveria parecer quando o assunto era Yukito. Então era assim que seu irmão, Eriol, e mesmo Syoran lhe viam? A visão era dantesca, humilhante mesmo. Respirou fundo, removeu o protótipo de lágrima que se formava em seus olhos e segurou firmemente as mãos de Meiling nas suas.

- Não vou tirar seu homem de você. – parou momentaneamente emocionada - Eu sei o quanto dói e não quereria que mais ninguém passasse pelo que eu mesma já passei. – o sorriso que a outra lhe abriu incentivou-a a fazer o mesmo – O bar ainda não abriu, mas acho que nós duas merecemos uma bebida, o que acha?

- Concordo plenamente!

Despediu-se após um pouco mais de conversa descompromissada. Entrou no taxi calada, mas não conseguiu segurar a risada por muito tempo. Aquilo fora mais fácil que imaginava, ela era mais idiota que as outras que tivera de tirar do caminho.

Mais emoções e mais planos de separação nos próximos chappies! Ki's Kiss!


End file.
